Everlasting Love
by aMedleyOfRedandGreen
Summary: What happens when you make a promise saying that you'll love that person forever? How long is forever for you? It's hard. Especially when you know they will be gone before you. Or so you thought..We suck at summaries. CS,PS,IS,OCxOC,OCxOC.Aud's a brunett.
1. Chapter 1

**Audrey: Heyyy everyone!! Welcome to our 2****nd**** story!!**

**Kat: Yeah! Hope you enjoy it! We , but mostly Audrey, worked really hard on it.**

**Chynna: Yup.**

**Drew: If it's the 2****nd**** story, it is not much better than your first.**

**Paul: What Drew said.**

**Dawn: That wasn't really nice.**

**May: I agree with Dawn.**

**Ash and Misty: Yup.**

**Chynna: *ignoring the jerks' comment* Who could do the Disclaimer?**

**Kat: Umm....Sh-**

**Shun: *walks in the room* amedleyofredandgreen doesn't own pokemon because if they did, they would never make the awesome shippings die and Harley would've never existed.**

**All girls: Shun!**

**Kat: Shun! I was about to call you. Where's Toushirou!!!!**

**All Boys: Who?**

**Shun: Outside.**

**Kat: *Runs Outside w/ arms flailing* TOUSHIROU!!!!!!! (Stops & Hyperventilates) -OU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Audrey: On with the story!....and cookies!**

* * *

**Ever Lasting – Chapter 1**

**1916, MAPLE RESIDENCE**

"Wake up! We are going to be late for school!" **(AN: do they even have school then?? And are girls even allowed to go then??)** yelled a black haired green eyed girl named Audrey to her adopted siblings. The first to wake up was a purple haired onyx eyed boy whom people call Paul. Then an orange haired blue-green eyed girl who was named Misty. Last, was a brunette with sapphire blue eyes who actually forced people to call her May instead of her real name, Maylin. Actually, they're all adopted. They were all found in different orphanages and were adopted by a young couple named Norman and Caroline Maple. Paul dressed up before any of the girls even started. He called his Elekid who came to his side without hesitation. They (Paul and Elekid) waited outside the room with his sisters' pokemon, a Torchic (May), a Staryu (Misty) and a Vulpix (Audrey). Paul sighed.

"Why do they always seem to take a millennium in getting dressed?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Calm down Paul. We are done already." Misty assured him and opened the door revealing her, May and Audrey dressed already. Audrey picked up her Vulpix.

"Come on now Vulpix. I'll get you some fresh berries for breakfast." She cradled her pokémon in her arms and descended down the stairs. Her siblings followed her down the stairs. They heard Norman and Caroline in the kitchen, so they went straight there. They were greeted with Norman reading the newspaper in the table and Caroline cooking eggs. Norman, who didn't seem surprised seeing them there, looked up from the paper and smiled at them.

"Hi everyone! I'll walk you to school on my way to work." said Caroline after turning off the fire.

"Okay." The kids agreed.

The kids got food for their pokémon and put it in their food bowls. Then they all sat down in the round table and ate their breakfast consisting of berries and eggs for the kids and a red liquid for the adults. The kids, though, presumed it was cranberry juice **(AN: they didn't teach how-to-spot-a-vampire in school you know!)**. Paul finished his breakfast first and started staring out the window. Misty noticed his expression and said, "Go ahead Paul. We'll catch up with you anyway."

"Thanks Misty. And I am not slow." Paul said getting up, with his knapsack already on his shoulders, and walked towards outside, his Elekid followed right behind him. Audrey finished eating then and went up to her Vulpix to brush her fur. Feeling bored, she stood up with her Vulpix in her arms and went to get her knapsack.

"Paul hold on! I'm coming with you this time!" yelled Audrey after saying goodbye to Norman and Caroline. With Vulpix on her shoulder, she left the house without looking back.

"Audrey! Paul! Wait up!" May called after them then rushed to the door leading to the pathway towards to their school. Her Torchic followed behind her dragging the knapsack of his trainer. Misty sighed once May left.

"Here we go again." She shook her head. Caroline looked at Norman who nodded at her. Caroline finished her drink and stood up and held out her hand for Misty to take.

"Come, Misty. Let's catch up with your siblings this time." Misty smiled in response. Misty finished the rest of her berries in mere seconds and lifted her Azurill who was waiting patiently with his trainer's knapsack on the floor.

Caroline and Misty exited the house with linked arms and Azurill hopping ahead of them. Norman looked after them. He didn't let his gaze brake from them until the door clicked shut.

"Take care of them Caroline."

--writing--writing--writing--

Azurill abruptly stopped in his tracks and stared on ahead. Caroline looked in the same direction as Azurill with a shocked face. Misty, sensing that something's wrong, stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" asked Misty then looked at her polka dot pokémon with worry. Azurill bounced forward faster than before as if he was trying to not be late for something important.

"Azurill-zu-zu-rill!"

"Hold on just a-" Misty gasped as soon as she and Caroline caught up with Azurill. Both girls stopped short due to what they saw in front of them: Audrey, May and Paul lying on the ground unconscious and their pokémon desperately trying to wake them up. Misty, regaining her voice again, was outraged. "What happened?" she went over to help May up who stirred. Caroline kept silent, still in shock.

May partially opened her eyes. "Uhhnn...Behind you.." mumbled the brunette before completely going out.

"Wha-" but Misty wasn't able to finish because a poison dart hit her in the back of her neck. The result was that the orange haired girl fell to the ground unconscious.

"Misty!" Caroline exclaimed finding her voice back. She cautiously looked around her, into the dark woods for any sign of anyone who could have shot the dart. A person went behind a different tree as fast as it could but Caroline caught and heard the movement. "Show yourself you murderer!" exclaimed the outraged mom. She positioned herself where in the person would appear in front of her and the kids and their pokémon are behind her. Caroline got ready for the person to jump in front of her anytime soon, but only received a dark and mischievous laugh.

"Murder is a strong word, you know that Caroline? I prefer the term: Silencer." stated the person coming out from behind the tree. Now, Caroline was able to take a good look at the "murderer" and got even angrier.

"Apollo!" she shouted at him.

"Yes Caroline, it is me. I can't believe we haven't seen each other in 30 decades. My sister and I were really worried about you. May I ask, why are you living with these humans?" Apollo asked sarcastically. Caroline snarled.

"I don't want to be a monster like _you_. Now is my turn to ask, why did you shot poison darts at these 4 innocent children? You give me your answer right now or I'll bite your head off!" she screeched. Apollo smiled deviously at her.

"What an easy question, but I'll answer anyway. They are humans who know too much about you and your husband. They could find out who you are and they will tell anyone. Remember the rule Caroline," Apollo's smile grew bigger, "'Either they join, or they have to be silenced forever_.'_"

"Those kids think me and Norman are from Alaska! The only thing they suspect is that we keep their birthday presents in the cellar! They are the kids who are grateful they actually got adopted to start a new life and then you just take their lives away from them?" at her highest level of anger, she lounged after the murderer.

--writing--writing--writing--

"Like what I told you years before Caroline," whispered Apollo to Caroline who was on the ground trying hard to get up but Apollo's foot was keeping her down, "if you socialize with the humans, you'll get punished." He lifted his foot off her but she barely made any motions trying to get up. Apollo looked at Caroline and the 4 kids the last time and turned to walk away, but he heard Norman coming fast in his direction so he hid behind a tree again. '_This will get interesting._' He thought.

Apollo saw Norman reach the kids and Caroline and bend down to the ground. '_What a wimp. Now time to get rid of him also.'_ But when Apollo reached for his dart, he held nothing.

"Missing something Apollo?" a dark voice said to him from behind. When he turned, he saw Norman in front of him holding _his_ dart gun. Even before Apollo could think of what was happening, Norman pulled the trigger and it hit Apollo directly on his forehead.

"How's Poison 3JNT?" silence answered him, "I thought so." Norman rushed to the side of Caroline.

"Do whatever you can to save them...." with her last will and testament already finished, Caroline shut her eyes and mouth. Permanently.

"I promise." He turned to look at the kids, "I hope this works."

--writing--writing--writing--

**MAY'S POV**

I thought I was dead. I felt nothing anymore, but all of a sudden there was this burning sensation inside of me. It started off in my wrist but then it seemed to be spreading through my whole body now. It's like a river of lava spreading fast in me. I wanted to scream and shout and thrash around just so people know what I'm going through, but something or someone held me back.

"Hold on the pain. Hold in all your screams for 30 minutes. It will be gone by then, so keep all your pains, screams and actions to yourself first." Said the one who was holding me tightly and covering my mouth with his hand. **(AN: Norman can make copies of himself...like double team! :D)**

He sounded urgent and at the same time commanding. Like us being heard is the worst thing imaginable. I kept my mouth shut for the next 30 minutes. But it wasn't easy.

**--30 minutes later (still in May's POV)--**

"You can open your eyes now." said our foster dad. He sounded worried and relieved at the same time. '_How can he do that? Ah, well.'_

I opened my eyes cautiously, and when I did, I never expected the mountain view of the forest to be so...so...clear. I saw a Stantler's ears prick and a Rattata's head poke out of a hole in the ground. I can see all the details so clearly! I can now see where I am. I'm on a mountain's edge which has a view of the whole forest. I heard several people approach me from behind and stood beside me.

"Wow...is that actually the lake? How can we see it so clearly?" Misty asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but how can we see it so clearly when I remembered it being covered with thick trees and it's supposed to be very far from here." Paul responded.

"Yeah. How can we see it so clearly?" I agreed with my brother.

"Is that a Pichu?" Audrey asked randomly.

"Surprised?" asked Norman from behind us sounding more relieved by the second. "You may have noticed that you are different somehow but just let me explain." We turned around only to find him not where we heard him. We looked around us but he wasn't there. Audrey looked up and stared with big eyes. We followed her gaze then put the same expression she has on her face right now.

"How did you-" started my youngest sibling but she was cut off by Norman himself.

"-get here? When, clearly, my voice came from behind you 4?" Norman guessed seeing our faces. It's like he expected that. "Easy. I just jumped."

"Okay, what is going on? And what happened to everyone?" Paul asked. And just then I realized I didn't really take a good look of myself and my siblings. I turned to them and I froze. We did change. But I am not sure if it's for the better or worse. Misty had the only different expression from all of us because she looked completely confused and shocked, but more confused. Norman let out a sigh.

"You four are now vampires. Before you go ask any questions or protest," he must've seen our expressions because he added that suddenly, "Vampires had been in this world as long as the humans lived here. All vampires have a power or two of them. We don't age anymore once we turn into full vampires, which is when the venom spreads through our whole body. We can hear very clearly, even the slightest mumble from the other side of the street. We have a great memory too. Lastly, we are stronger than anything and faster than anything. We can somewhat fly too. We don't have any weaknesses, but there is just one thing that could kill us. Poison 3JNT. I thought I destroyed everything from that lab, but there was this one left." He slammed his fist to a rock beside him which shattered. What happened to him? "It was the last one who killed Caroline." I gasped and so did my siblings. '_Caroline is dead? Caroline? No way! Somebody say impossible!'_

"Impossible?" Misty said a little bit reluctantly and confused. Weird.

"She wanted you to live, no matter what it takes. She was outraged when she found the murderer. He was named Apollo."

"Was?" Audrey asked with one eyebrow raised. Norman nodded sheepishly.

"Uh-hu. We vampires tend to seek revenge once a family member or someone extremely close to us gets killed by another vampire. I found a dart beside Caroline labelled 'Poison 3JNT. If found, seek Apollo.' which was kind of stupid of him to do. So of course I heard him behind a tree because he was searching around frantically for his dart. I got the dart and ran behind him without him noticing. I got his attention and I shot him with the dart, good thing there was a little bit more left. When I rushed over to Caroline she told me to save you, but there was no other option left so I had to turn you to vampires for Caroline." he bowed his head as if he was expecting a scolding, "I do hope you understand." he added.

It took me 3 seconds to finalise my answer, but I looked at my siblings just to make sure we had the same thing in mind. I saw their expressions and I knew we came to the same answer. We each turned to Norman. "So you're saying that we're vampires…" I started but Paul continued.

"and that we are kind of indestructible, right?" Norman nodded.

"We only have one word to say," Misty started this time.

"Cool!" Audrey finished laughing a bit **(AN: was "cool" even invented before? I don't really plan on hearing your answer…)**. Norman sighed in relief and then his face turned serious all of a sudden.

"But we have rules. If you don't follow these rules, then you will be gravely punished. 1)no human shall know about any of us, about who we really are. Try your best to not give any deep information about us okay?" he made sure to see us nodding our heads in understanding. "Good. 2) Some of us vampires can survive with humans without having to eat them. That is because we don't like taking the lives of people away from them, so we decided to make use of the blood of animals. We call it being 'vegetarian'. Not the Pokémon blood though, just animals. We can also survive on human food for about 2 weeks but it's not enough to give us the energy we use. And 3) we are a family and family stick together." He showed us a smile.

'_I think being a vampire is going to be…'_

"Cool? Fun? Maybe exciting is the word." Misty said. I looked at her dumbfounded.

"How did you-?" but I was cut off by Norman. '_Geez, what's up with this man and cutting people's sentences?'_ I saw Misty shrugged, so I stared at her.

"I see that Misty has the power to read people's minds and mimicry of the voices." to Paul, "You have invisibility and the power to shape-shift." to me, "Manipulation of people's actions and psychic abilities." and lastly to Audrey, "And you control the elements and have the power to use anything."

"It's official!" Audrey announced surprising us all. "I am really going to like being a vampire." I had to agree with that. But before I could tell her that I think so as well, Norman cleared his throat and we turned our attention to him.

"Let's go and hunt now."

---writing---writing---writing---

**MAY'S POV**

'_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! He is coming closer! How did he even spot me?'_

"Who? Mr Homosexual?" Misty asked after reading my thoughts.

'_No it's the Easter Bunny, coming early this year to give us each a bag full of chocolate eggs. Of course it's him!!'_ Misty gave me sympathetic smile. Just then, the Gay appeared.

"May-hun! It's so nice to see you! Misty here's also? Fabulous!" he threw his hands in the air causing some passers to stare. I cringed, but put on the best smile I can come up with.

"Hey Harley. How unexpected, to see you here." I told him.

"I know right?" he replied putting an arm around me and Misty and pulling us into a tight hug

'_I wonder if people would notice me pulling out a bazooka and shoot him. Or maybe scratch his face of with my sharp nails. Oh! I got it! I'll-'_

"You can't do that."Misty whispered so low, only I heard it. I sighed.

"I know." I whispered back. Then I smiled deviously, "I'll do it right after we leave this town." She frowned. I sighed

'_Fine you can come along_.' she smiled at me and Harley let go of us.

"We should really hang out! Oh I know what-" but Misty cut him off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but May and I really got to get home nom to pack our stuff. We _are_ leaving tomorrow."

'Thank you Misty! You are a saviour!' I smiled at her. And she returned the smile.

"Aww. And we were just starting to be good friends!" said the purple haired, Cacturn dress-alike freak.

"Sorry Harley. Our dad really wants this job so we've got to move. But it was really nice seeing you this last time before we go." I lied to him. _'Wow. I am so damn good in lying!'_ Misty tried not rolling her eyes in front of Harley.

"Bye kidos! Take care all of you!" he yelled to us as we left along with some stuff we bought. We headed home without another word. Finally free of this town.

---writing---writing---writing---

**PAUL'S POV**

'_3… 2… 1.'_ And as if on cue, the back door opened. And my youngest sister came out flaming. Seriously. _'I wonder how her clothes don't get affected by her powers? Ah well.'_ She saw me and started walking towards me, burning the grass in the process.

"Give me back my jacket!" Aud screeched loudly. I chuckled,

"Come on now Aud. You have to keep a better eye on your things. You don't want them getting lost." She hissed at me,

"Give it to me." She said each word slowly and threateningly also though her teeth. I laughed,

"You should really see yourself!" then I pretended to think for a second, "Oh wait! Here." I shape shifted to look like her, "Paul give me back my jacket! I need it! I feel really weird without my jacket!" I mimicked her poorly since I'm no Misty. I'm also no May, so I didn't expect a ring of fire around me just then. Though I did expect her to do _something_.

"What happened here?" Misty asked coming through the forest with May close behind her. "On the second thought, don't tell me." She said before me or Aud even opened our mouths.

May looked at Aud then at me and sighed, "Why didn't I see this coming? Aud is pissed because Paul stole-"

"Stole is a strong word." I said cutting her. "I prefer the term borrow without permission."

"-her jacket." May continued ignoring the fact that I made a statement. "And Paul is back to his old self again." May then concentrated on me and I found myself giving Aud back her jacket and me saying "Here's your jacket back. I'm sorry I took it." Aud smiled at May then grabbed her jacket from me and the same time, the flames and the fire ring disappeared. Once I finally got a hold of myself again, I glared at May.

"That was unfair." I said to her and while the others laughed.

"Come on Paul. I was just fixing this fight." May tried to reason. But before I could object, Misty spoke first.

"Let's go inside already. May what time is Norman coming home?" Misty asked.

"Wait." May's face went blank for a few seconds, "10 minutes."

---writing---writing---writing---

"Please Norman?" May pleaded. Norman put his hand on his chin and said,

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive." May answered. I can see where this is going.

"Does he know about you?" Norman questioned.

"Kinda. He knows I can make my sibling do whatever I want. And that Misty seems to know what's always on our minds." May said happily.

'_I guess she can see it coming as well.'_

"Well, duh. She is psychic after all." Misty replied rolling her eyes.

"Right after we leave?" he asked her.

"Yes! I'll go call them already!" May skipped to the videophone on the other side of the room. I sighed,

'_At least we have something to do now.'_ And I saw Misty nodded her head to me even though she was watching the TV.

"Finished!" announced Audrey from the 2nd floor, holding a folder in one hand. She grabbed a hold of the railing on the second floor and jumped over it, landing softly on the ground. **(AN: LOL! It's so Alice inspired!)**

"There's stairs you know." Norman said.

"Careful. One false move and you could sprain your ankle. We don't want out little sister getting hurt." I teased. She just kept reading the papers. I then felt a water drop in my hand, then another in my head. And the next thing I knew, it was raining around me.

"I was expecting that." I said to myself. Misty turned to look at me with an amused expression then turned to Audrey,

"That's new. Good job." complimented Misty. She just smiled sweetly.

"I have good news and bad news!" announced May ignoring the fact that there is a rain cloud inside and it is raining on me. "The good news is that they can come, and that they'll be here by 3am. But the bad news is that Nikki can't come." Audrey frowned,

"Aw. Why not?" May turned to look at her,

"They said she wanted to practice her healing abilities."

"Okay, let's pack our bags." Norman said then to Audrey, "Stop the rain." Aud sighed,

"Fine." She said reluctantly.

---writing---writing---writing---

3RD PERSON/NORMAL POV

The door to the Maple's mansion opened and there stood 2 people, a black haired and light hazel colored eyed boy and a black haired and turquoise eyed girl.

"We're here!" called the girl named Kat from the door. And the boy whom everyone calls Shun just looked around for any sign of anyone.

"Kat! Shun! You're finally here!" Audrey said coming from the library. She went over to hug the both of them.

"Hey Aud." Kat said hugging Audrey.

"It's been a while." Shun said. Paul came in the room from the kitchen,

"Sure has."

"So you're really sure about this Harley person?" Kat asked.

"Yep." It was May who replied to her coming from upstairs. Shun nodded,

"So, when do we 'silence' him?" Misty and Norman came from the basement and Misty replied,

"Tonight."

* * *

**Drew: Hmmm, Not that bad.**

**Paul: Yeah, Could've been better.**

**May: Just keep quiet the both of you.**

**Audrey: Thanks May.**

**Kat: If you guys want us to continue….**

**Chynna: Then click the button right below this page.**

**Audrey: Yeah, the one with words colored green.**

**Dawn: Review please!**

**Audrey: The next time we will update is next week so…**

**ALL: Review!!!!**

**Drew, Paul and Ash: . . Yeah!! AND, we want to know who the hell is Shun.**

**Audrey: Jealous much?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Audrey: We're baaack!!...that sounded so Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Kat: *thinks about it* Yeah it does…Sorta…**

**Chynna: Let's just get the Disclaimer over with. You people actually think we own pokemon? And Shun? And all things awesome? Nay!! We don't! We never did! Not now! Not in a million years!! We only own our many OCs (who you will soon see)...sadly. *cries* **

**May: It's okay Chynna.**

**Drew: Yeah. It's okay that you don't own pokemon because if you did, we would be together and that Harley would have never existed.**

**Paul: I agree with Drew.**

**Audrey: Exactly!! *cries with Chynna and Kat joins in because she feels OP***

**Dawn: *sarcastically* Gee, you people are sure kind.**

**Misty: *sarcastically* Very.**

**Audrey: *regains her composure* On with the story!! Cookies especially!! XDDD…Oh and by the way, I will put the rest of the profiles of other characters in the next chapter…..Oh and there might be some Festivalshipping in this chapter.**

**Kat: Good. I think....**

* * *

**Everlasting Love – Chapter 2**

**KAT'S POV**

I wiped the sweat of my face, "That's it! That's the last box!" I said to Norman. He nodded,

"Good." Aud came to us skipping,

"It's official! It's going to rain tonight!" Norman and I looked at each other then laughed. I turned to look at Aud, smiling.

"At least it's going to be darker tonight. It will be much easier to scare him." I said deviously. Shun walked out of the Maple's new mansion,

"You are really evil." he said smiling.

'_Oh God. He looks so cute when he smiles…Gah! Focus Kat! Focus! Think of a nice reply quick! Aha, I got it!'_ I smiled at him,

"I know. That's why you love me." Audrey giggled. Then Shun smiled at me before he turned to look at Norman,

"Where are May, Misty and Paul?" he asked.

"They went to get our cars." Norman replied. Then Aud turned to look to the end of their driveway,

"Well speak of the devil." I turned to look at the same direction, but I couldn't see anything.

'_Ah, well. That's vampires for ya.'_ Then I heard cars coming towards the mansion. There was a red convertible with the top, a black Porsche, and a silver monster-truck-like kind of car. May came out of the red convertible. Misty came out next the black Porsche. While Paul practically jumped from the monster-truck-like car. May turned to look at us.

"Do you guys need any help or are you all done?" We shook our heads.

"Nope. We're all done now." I informed her. She nodded.

"Are we all set? You guys ready to go?" Paul asked. I checked my watch.

'_It's 6 pm already?'_ Misty turned to look at me,

"Uh-hu." I stared blankly at her,

'_You know that's kinda annoying.'_ She smiled,

"Sorry."

"We're all set, so let's go!" Aud said. "Bye Norman! See you later."

"You're not going to _eat_?" Norman asked looking concerned. They shook their heads in response,

"We'll eat right after. We're not that _hungry_." Misty told her dad. He nodded in understanding,

"Okay. Take care all of you." We said goodbye to Norman and took off for the woods. The sky grew darker as we approached Slate Port City. Aud then turned to me,

"Oh and don't tell the others about this. I want to tell them myself that I can control the weather now." I smiled.

"Sure. I promise." We jumped to one of the buildings. Paul looked at one of the bars down below.

"Let it begin." **(AN: LOLz First Alvin and the Chimpmunks, now Rhino from Bolt)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------writing---writing---writing----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3****RD**** PERSON/NORMAL POV**

Harley walked out of the bar with Soledad. "That wasn't so bad now was it hun?" he asked her.

"Not at all actually. Oh crap! I forgot my purse! Be right back!" with that, she entered the bar once more in order to get her purse.

"Okay hun! I'll just be here!" he called to her.

"And action." whispered someone to his companions.

Harley then heard footsteps from across the street, and he saw May just skipping past the streetlamp and disappearing into the darkness of one of the alleys.

"May-hun! Is that you?" he asked then walked-no-skipped to the other side of the road to the alley where May went into. Paul smirked from his place on top of a building,

"Perfect, he saw you." Paul whispered to May, who just landed beside him.

"I am good at getting noticed." the brunette whispered back and flipped her hair. Shun noticed their conversation and turned to ask Kat,

"Hey, why does that hair flip seem so…"

"Familiar." Kat continued, "I don't know. I forgot actually. Never mind it. We've got a mission."Kat pointed to Harley who was near the mark.

"May dear! Come out of hiding!" he said looking around. He stepped on the mark, not knowing it was even there.

"Go Paul." Misty whispered. **(AN: this next part I got an idea from Superspaz95's story LaRousse High for the Gifted. You're stories rock! :D)**

"Actually, you're the deer," Paul said from behind Harley, but when Harley turned to see who it was, he found no one. The voice continued, "And we're the hungry lions."

Harley gulped and backed away slowly, "Whoever or _whatever_ you are, STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" he shrieked and turned to run to the park behind him with arms flailing. May smirked,

"Perfect."

"You seriously remind me of someone." Kat and Shun said before running after Harley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------writing---writing---writing---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUDREY'S POV**

"Now the real fun begins." Misty said as she ran ahead of us.

'_The benefits of being a marathon running vampire.'_ She slowed a bit or me to catch up,

"What about controlling elements and being a genius?" she asked.

"Yeah, but at least you get to do something now." I pointed out. She smiled apologetically at me. I watched Kat and Shun leap into the air to throw their shurikens at Harley and landed softly on the ground then started to run with us again. Kat went to me,

"Hey, it's okay Aud. You can join us next time." She said to me sympathetically.

"Fine." I mumbled. 'Even though that's what you always say.' Misty stared ahead, listening to my thoughts. We heard Mr. Homosexual's scream of pain saying the shurikens hit their target.

'_Wow, that dude sure can run.'_ We continued running until we were close enough to see him but far enough to not be seen. The shurikens (only 2) landed on each of Harley's hands and by the looks of the blood, it went through his hands. Leaving Harley hanging from the trunk of the tree. Misty nodded to Kat and Shun to get their shurikens and when they did, he staggered upright to his feet.

"When will you ever quit?" May said not even bothering to disguise her voice since he was about to die anyway. Then she made Harley close his eyes shut, stand upright, and mouth closed, so no matter how much we hit him, he won't say anything.

"Exactly." Misty said to Shun who probably thought why we did it to him. I sat down on one of the branches of a tree nearby since I wasn't going to do anything. May, still keeping her focus, lunged at Harley and did a helicopter to his feet and roundhoused his back hard, sending him flying in the air. Paul jumped and while in the air, he did an axe kick to Harley's ribs, 3 of which cracked. Kat and Shun brought out their kunais and both ninjas lunged at him to stab him in the back.

"May, release him now." Misty ordered her, and when she did, Harley let out a cry of pain which he wasn't able to do before. I listened intently for anything and looked at the path we just took.

'_Hmm..Footsteps. I guess Soledad heard his scream. Took her long enough.'_ Misty looked at me and nodded,

"Thanks for the information."

"Everyone hide." Paul ordered us. Paul turned invisible. May and Misty went behind trees. Kat and Shun just jumped to a branch of a tree. I just leaned back against the trunk of the tree I was in and brought my feet up to my chest so it wouldn't be dangling visibly in front of her face.

"Harley? Where are you? You alright?" Soledad's voice sounded panicked. When she saw Harley's dying body, her pace quickened and her heart rate grew faster as well. She passed by all of us, without her even knowing. She sat down beside Harley and shook him. "Harley! Wake up!..." Doledad started to sob.

'_Hmm…something doesn't seem right…Aha! I know!' _then the rain started to pour down. The clouds, going on my will, moved away after blocking the moon, and the moonlight shined over Harley and Soledad.

"…Please." she mumbled quietly.

She stayed like that even after we left. When we were running through the woods again, Shun caught up with me,

"Why did you do that? And don't deny it. We all know it was you." thought about it for a minute then I shrugged,

"I dunno. It just seemed perfect at that moment."

"Ah well. What's done, is done." Paul said.

"Good job guys." May said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------writing---writing---writing---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KAT'S POV**

Norman shook Shun's and my hand, "Thank you for your help. We really appreciate it. Please stay for the night. We have spare rooms." he told us. I could've said yes then and there, but I knew better. I turned to look at Shun and saw a look that said: You-know-we-can't-we-have-school-tomorrow-plus-Sensei-will-punish-us-if-we-took-longer-than-planned.

I groaned inside my head. I looked around the room not meeting any of their eyes while Shun responded to Norman's request, "Thank you for your generosity, but we really need to go home. Our Sensei would be worried. And tomorrow's a school day. We've done enough already skipping today's classes." Norman nodded,

"I understand." I turned and walked towards the back door,

"I'll just go say goodbye." I went outside and saw Paul playing soccer by himself, Misty fixing her bike and May doing some routine. _'Maybe she's planning to be a cheerleader when we go to school tomorrow.'_

"She is." Misty replied my thoughts not looking up from her work. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and turned to look at me. "She's out front." the orange haired girl then returned to her work.

"Kay. Bye guys!" I waved to them walking to the front of the house. I saw Aud under a tree, a laptop in her lap and an apple beside her. She picked it up and took a bite from it. "Hey!" I called, "Watcha doin?" **(AN: LOLz! So Phineas and Ferb!!)**

She looked up from her laptop and smiled, "I'm checking out our classmates."

"Why couldn't you have just asked one of – wait! What do you exactly mean by _our_ classmates?" I stared at her confused. "So all of you are going to be in our batch?"

She nodded, "Yep. I am advanced, May, Misty and Paul are in your batch."

"Ahh." I said understanding already. I sat down beside her and looked at the screen in her laptop.

"I'm down to 3 more people then I'm done." she informed me. I nodded and saw: **(AN: the following things you will see are from the school's website written by 2 people [boy and girl] from their soon-to-be school. Let's see if you can tell who wrote what.)**

**Name: Dawn Berlitz**

**Age: 16**

**Description: blue hair and blue eyes**

**Birthplace: Twinleaf Town**

**Status: Student and Coordinator(has won 2 Ribbon Cups)**

**Hobbies: shopping, talking to BFFs and cheerleading (co captain)**

**Pokemon: Piplup, Aipom and Pachirisu**

**Bonus Info: A very hyper girl, she joins any clubs she can. She is one of the most popular people in school along with her cousin, Drew and her friend, Ash. A very sweet and nice girl but she has a little problem focusing on her studies. She is extremely cu-ANNOYING because she hangs out with Drew and Ash most of the time. And doesn't introduce anyone to them.**

**Name: Drew Hayden**

**Age: 17**

**Description: green hair and emerald green eyes**

**Birthplace: LaRousse City**

**Status: Student and Coordinator (has won 3 Ribbon Cups)**

**Hobbies: training for contests, guitar, soccer, baseball (captain for boys) and track 'n field**

**Pokemon: Roserade, Masquerain and Absol**

**Bonus Info: One of the hottest boys in school. He is very popular along with his cousin Dawn and his best friend Ash. He is the best in contests in the school. He is a very cute, sweet and ador-ANNOYING dude. He is a very arrogant guy. He has many fan girls and he steals every girl's heart, but he doesn't seem to be interested in anyone.**

**Name: Ash Ketchum**

**Age: 17**

**Description: black hair and black eyes**

**Birthplace: Pallet Town**

**Status: Student and Trainer**

**Hobbies: training, being with friends, soccer, baseball and track 'n field**

**Pokemon: Pikachu, Sceptile and Charizard**

**Bonus Info: Even though he is very dense, he is still very cute. He is really popular along with his best friends Drew and Dawn. He is not really bright but that's what makes him more ador-ANNOYING. He doesn't seem to be interested in anyone.**

When I finished reading it, my mind went in circles. I turned to look at Aud. "Dawn, Drew and Ash?" I asked her but I didn't wait for her response, "They are the 3 most popular people in school."

She gave me a look that said 'Duh! I can read you know.' She turned to look at her laptop again. "They seem nice." she closed her laptop. I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah. Super." I was hoping she wouldn't get my sarcastic response but Mew just loves to get me down. She looked at me questioningly,

"What do you mean? What do you have against them?" I sighed,

"It's just that Drew is a jerk, Ash is a more dense idiot than I am –shocking isn't it? – and Dawn…well…she is just too…hyper." the brunette nodded is response. Shun walked out the door and walked over to us.

"Hey, time to go." He nudged me, and I reluctantly stood up. Aud looked at us with sad eyes.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I came out to say goodbye. So, bye." I gave her a hug which she returned.

"See you in school tomorrow!" Shun and I called as we ran to the woods and disappeared into the darkness. "Oh, and don't forget to go online later in the school's website!" I called as an afterthought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------writing---writing---writing---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3****RD**** PERSON/NORMAL POV**

Dawn opened her laptop to log-in to the private chat room owned by the school. She logged in to see Drew and Ash already logged in.

_Hot_rose_guy _**(AN: guess who this is. Hint: flicks his hair and gives roses and his name is the past tense of the word "draw".) **_has logged on_

_Pika_masta _**(AN: guess this person as well. Hint: his name starts with A and ends with –sh)**_has logged on_

_Penguinlover _**(AN: Is there any other girl in this chat room who has a Piplup? No.) **_has logged on_

_Hot_rose_guy: *flicks hair* about time you showed up_

_Pika_masta: yeah! We've been waiting for forever!!_

_Penguinlover: sorry. I was outside training with Piplup and we totally forgot about the time :"_

_Hot_rose_guy: no matter how you train, you'll never be as good as me *smirks*_

_Penguinlover: whatever 8-|_

_Pika_masta: hey guys? Did you hear that we will have 4 new students tomorrow?_

_Penguinlover: *sarcastically* nooooo. We didn't._

_Hot_rose_guy: *sarcastically* nope. Not at all._

_Pika_masta: oh! Okay!_

_Hot_rose_guy: … dense idiot …_

_Pika_masta: what?? O_o_

_Penguinlover: it's even worse than I thought -_-""_

_Hot_rose_guy: so Dawn? Are you gonna show the newbies around this time?_

_Penguinlover: Of course!! That's what we welcoming committee people do!!_

_Hot_rose_guy: who are the newbies anyway?_

_Penguinlover: lemme see the list…I have their details but not their pics_

_Pika_masta: let us see!! :|_

_Penguinlover: okai…? By the way, it's arranged by age:_

**Name: Paul Maple**

**Age: 17**

**Description: purple hair with onyx eyes**

**Birthplace: ???**

**Status: Student and Trainer**

**Hobbies: training, soccer, track 'n field, baseball and beating the lights out of anyone who messes with him and his family**

**Pokemon: ??? **

**Bonus Info: His dad is Norman Maple. He is the eldest in a family of 4 kids. His siblings are Misty, May and Audrey. His cousins are Javi Jones, Chynna and Anela Amaya. His other friends are Shun Kazami, Kat and Nikki Kuzayo. Other than that, there's nothing more to say.**

**Name: Misty Waterflower Maple**

**Age: 17**

**Description: orange hair and aqua eyes**

**Birthplace: ???**

**Status: Student and Trainer**

**Hobbies: swimming, running, biking and training**

**Pokemon: ???**

**Bonus Info: Her dad is Norman Maple. She is the 2****nd**** oldest in a family of 4 kids. Her siblings are Paul, May and Audrey. Her cousins are Javi Jones, Chynna and Anela Amaya. Her friends are Shun Kazami, Kat and Nikki Kuzayo. Other than that, there's nothing more to say.**

**Name: Maylin (May) Maple**

**Age: 16**

**Description: brown hair and sapphire blue eyes**

**Birthplace: ???**

**Status: Student and Coordinator (has won Ribbon Cups)**

**Hobbies: practicing skills, gymnastics, joining contests, singing and dancing**

**Pokemon: ???**

**Bonus Info: Her dad is Norman Maple. She is the 3****rd**** oldest in a family of 4 kids. Her siblings are Paul, Misty and Audrey. Her cousins are Javi Jones, Chynna and Anela Amaya. Her friends are Shun Kazami, Kat and Nikki Kuzayo. Other than that, there's nothing more to say.**

**Name: Audrey Amaya Maple**

**Age: 15**

**Description: brown hair with a light brown streak and emerald green eyes**

**Birthplace: ???**

**Status: Student and Coordinator (has won Ribbon Cups)**

**Hobbies: sports, reading and writing, travelling, dancing, music and guitar**

**Pokemon: ???**

**Bonus Info: Her dad is Norman Maple. She is the youngest in a family of 4 kids. Her siblings are Paul, Misty and May. Her cousins are Javi Jones, Chynna and Anela Amaya. Her friends are Shun Kazami, Kat and Nikki Kuzayo. Other than that, there's nothing more to say.**

_Hot_rose_guy: *flicks hair* I don't see anything special about them. Except that they know the Group._

_Pika_masta: I know right? They are actually related to some of them!_

_Penguinlover: huh…well got to go. See you guys tomorrow!_

_Penguinlover has logged out_

_Hot_rose_guy: now that she's gone, found anyone that caught your interest Ash?_

_Pika_masta: umm…no one. But Paul's hobbies creep me out…You? found anyone that caught your interest?_

_Hot_rose_guy: *flicks hair* no. Why do you even bother asking Ash? Why would they catch my attention? We don't know how good they are. Heck, I bet you that tomorrow's going to be BORING._

_Pika_masta: Yeah. Since they are friend with the Group, who doesn't talk so much._

_Hot_rose_guy: Exactly. See you tomorrow_

_Pika_masta: yup. See you._

_Hot_rose_guy has logged out_

_Pika_masta has logged out_

* * *

_Shinobimaster (Shun) has logged on_

_Kunoichimaster (Nikki) has logged on_

_Ninjamaster (Kat) has logged on_

_Darkness_queen (Chynna) has logged on_

_Shielder (Javi) has logged on_

_Gallade_trainer (Anela) has logged on_

_Silencer (Paul) has logged on_

_Waterqueen (Misty) has logged on_

_Red_beautifly (May) has logged on_

_Sports_gurl (Audrey) has logged on_

_Ninjamaster: so that's why we weren't able to log-in a while ago! There were people signed in already for a private chat!_

_Darkness_queen: *rolls eyes* no duh Sherlock._

_Silencer: Geez Kat, that's being so dense, even for you._

_Kunoichimaster: Yup sis. This time, I gotta agree with Paul and Chynna._

_Sports_gurl: cough__**fail**__cough__**for**__cough__**kat**__cough…_

_Ninjamaster: did you say something Aud?_

_Sports_gurl: *sarcastically* noooo_

_Ninjamaster: oh…okay!_

_All: …DENSE!!_

_Ninjamaster: Are you guys talking about Ash or me?_**(AN(Kat):I'm NOT that dense!!)**

_All: *falls backwards anime style*_

_Ninjamaster:Hmm..Maybe it's Ash. _

_Red_beautifly: *checks private chat before*hey guys….?_

_All: What, May?_

_Red_beautifly: did anyone give the person named Dawn our profiles?_

_All: no_

_Red_beautifly: just checking. Because she showed Paul, Misty's mine and Audrey's profile to her friend named Drew and Ash._

_All: ….._

…_.._

…_.._

_STALKERS!!!!!!! (AN: Audrey-yes, even Kat understood it for once Kat-hey!)_

_Shielder: wait! Dawn is in the welcoming committee so you –Maples, I fell pity for all of you – will see her around trying to show you around the campus_

_Galldae_trainer: yeah…at least you have us to show you around!! :-bd_

_Sports_gurl: yeah!...are there any try-outs for tomorrow?_

_Ninjamaster: um…yeah…_

_Soccer (girls and guys)_

_Cheerleading (girls and guys)_

_Baseball (girls and guys)_

_Track 'n field (girls and guys)_

_Swimming (girls and guys)_

_Tae-kwon-do (girls and guys)_

_Sports_gurl: cool! I wanna try-out soccer, baseball and tae-kwon-do_

_Waterqueen: imma try out swimming and soccer_

_Red_beautifly: sweet! Cheerleading and soccer obviously!_

_Kunoichimaster: soccer and baseball sounds fun…again ;)_

_Ninjamaster: umm….baseball? and maybe cheerleading?_

_Gallde_trainer: umm…baseball and….*sigh* tae-kwon-do since Chynna and Aud will kill me if I stop now._

_Sports_gurl: you better not quit! I will kill the daylights out of you until the next millennium…_

_Darkness_queen: Damn right we will!...now where was I? oh yes…baseball, soccer and tae-kwon-do_

_Silencer: hmm…soccer…baseball….and track 'n field_

_Shielder: imma try the same sports as Paul_

_Shinobimaster: join the club Paul and Javi_

_Sports_queen: do we have to bring our own equipment? Or will they supply for us?_

_Shinobi__master: clothes? No. Other equipment? Yes._

_Shielder: now let's talk about school_

_Darkness_queen: *snickers* yes daddy_

* * *

**Audrey: How was it? Good? Bad? Sweet? Bad? Need more info? Or what? Just R and R.**

**Chynna: Don't flame or you will wish you were never born**

**Kat: seriously…they're really serious. I wouldn't be in your shoes if you were to write a flame to us. But constructive criticism is accepted**

**May: so the nest chapter is about our first day in school?**

**Audrey: *nods then grins evily* just the beginning**

**Drew: Uh-oh. I can see where this is going**

**Paul: same here**

**Ash: scared to find out what that means**

**All girls: wimps.**

**Anika: Just review all of you people**

**Chynna and Audrey: Anika! When did you get here? And how?**

**Anika: Beginning of this story…oh and Kat left the door and gate open ever since she went out to find Toushirou. There she is now.**

**Kat: *gets caught sneaking out* Gah! I hate you Anika! *looks straight and sees Toushirou in gigai* Hey Taichou!(It means captain in Japanese)**

**Toushirou: Oh. Hey Kat. Wanna come with me to Urahara's?**

**Kat: Sure. Bye guys!! See you later!**

**All except Audrey, Chynna and Anika: So that's Toushirou........HAHAHA!!!! He has White Hair!! He must be OLD!!**

**Chynna: *Crackes knukles* How Dare You Insult My Former Love!!! *Runs at them and starts a HUGE fight***

**Audrey: Well, that's it folks. See you on our next chapter!! (Hmm.... That sounds familiar...)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kat: Hey guys! Welcome back!...not like there's a lot of people coming to read this…**

**Audrey: Girl version of dense idiot got a point.**

**Chynna: Let's just get the Disclaimer over with okay?**

**Drew and May, Paul and Dawn, Ash and Misty: aMedleyOfRedandGreen doesn't own pokemon or Shun. It owns to their respective creators. **

**Audrey, Chynna and Kat: Awww…Look how sweet they are!**

**Drew and May, Paul and Dawn, Ash and Misty: *blushing* We do not love each other!!**

**Chynna: *smirking* Who said it was you guys anyway? And did we mention that you love each other? Did we Audrey?**

**Audrey: *smirking* Nope. We just said you people look sweet in these Pokeshipping, Contestshipping and Ikarishipping episodes. *smirks more* Why? Is there something you guys are hiding?**

**Chynna: *smirks more* Is there something you won't tell us?**

**Drew and May, Paul and Dawn, Ash and Misty: *blushing so mad, that we are awarded for finding 14 new shades of red***

**Kat: We. Are. Geniuses!!**

**Audrey: Whatever you say, Kat. On with the story! The other profiles are going to be at the bottom of the page whenever there's a new (or could be somewhat a) main character.**

**Everlasting Love- Chapter 3**

**MISTY'S POV**

"Misty! Come on!" Paul's voice called from the garage. "We are gonna be late for school!" **(AN: whoa! De ja vou much!)** I sighed. Paul you are so impatient.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" I called back. I took one last look of myself in my tall bedroom mirror. Thank Arceus that in our new school we can wear casual on Monday and Friday, the other days were meant for our uniforms. And since today's a Friday, I was wearing one of my favorite casual clothing. I had my sky blue shirt with a white hoodie, which only reaches above my stomach. I was wearing my newest skinny jeans and white and blue ZooYork with silver laces. I searched my bedside table for my pokemon and only found my Gyarados in its pokeball. I called for my other 2 pokemon and Marill and Starmie appeared from my walk in closet and I returned them to their pokeballs. I pressed a button that made my pokeballs shrink and attached the 3 of them in my gold necklace and decided I was ready.

I had no trouble fixing my hair in a side ponytail with an elasticband while going down the stairs, my navy blue school bag on my shoulders. I knew they were all in the garage, but I still went to the kitchen to get a quick snack: a glass of animal's blood I saved from last night's hunt. I already ate last night, I know, but I still like to keep on the safe side. After finishing the glass I placed it in the sink, grabbed pokemon food for my pokemon if they get hungry while I'm in school and walked towards the garage slowly. I listened for the familiar voices and thoughts of my family.

"Misty will be here in less than 1 minute. I wouldn't be surprised if she's taking her time, because she is never this slow." Geez May, I know you're psychic, but you don't have to point out everything I'm doing.

"Okay. I'll start the reminders once we hear her outside the door." Wait! Norman is giving us his reminders again? For the 126th time in a row? Oh good God, here comes the so-bored-we-will-rather- drink-a-human's-blood atmosphere again.

"Can we take the truck?" Paul asked almost pleading. "I really want to drive the truck to school."

"What part of don't-grab-to-much-attention-or-some-might-get-suspicious don't you understand?" May answered Paul. "We will be taking the Porsche." I heard a sack of Pokefood fall on top someone's pokemon.

"Beautifly!" May said shocked and mad, "Paul! Your Chimchar made a mess in the floor and the bag hit Beautifly."

"Chimchar!"Paul's voice boomed. "Clean up this mess you've made." **(AN: reminds me of my parents.)**

"Chim-chim-char-chimchar!" (But I didn't mean to hit the sack and causing it to land in Beautifly!) Chimchar answered back.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt Beautifly or to make this mess, but you still have to clean this up."

'_Nothing different here. Everything is normal. Just your average day at our house._' thought Audrey, '_Wonder what the others have done while we were in Slateport City?_'

I sighed. I had to agree with Audrey. Nothing really is different. Just your average day at our house. I must have sighed loudly, because Norman started with his going-to-bore-you-in-less-than-a-second reminders.

"So once you get to the school, you go straight to your uncle's office. He is the dean after all." He pointed out. "I made sure you're with someone you know in each of your classes." I entered the garage without making a sound.

"Is Chynna, Kat, Nikki and Anela going to be with us?" asked the youngest vampire kid in the room. Aud was wearing was wearing her white shirt with the giant, yellow peace symbol in front, a black hoodie with the sleeves folded until the elbows, skinny jeans and white high cut Chuck Taylors with yellow laces. She had her brown hair with the light brown streak, which was a little past the shoulders, down. She was kneeling on the floor beside her Ninetails and Milotic and feeding them breakfast. She was also brushing the fur of her fire pokemon and occasionally spraying water on her water pokemon so it won't dry up.

"What about-" May began, but Paul finished for her, "Javi and Shun?" May was wearing her red bandana on her brown, shoulder length hair, as usual. She wore her red t-shirt which fitted her perfectly, a white windbreaker, jeans and her red and white ZooYork with black laces. Paul had on a black fitted shirt, but it can barely be seen because of his zipped up purple jacket. And with the dark jeans, black and white, skull-designed Ed Hardys, he looked emo. Though he is not, but people always call him that since he mostly wears black and doesn't talk to anybody but us, but he still seldom talks to us in school. May was also feeding her Beautifly, whose wings are healed already, Blaziken and Venasaur. Paul was watching his Chimchar cleaning while he left his Electivire and Hornchkrow finish eating their food.

I decided to let my pokemon out and feed them. I guess they are hungry, because they are almost finished eating their food as I put it in their food bowls. I am so glad I put extra food in my container which I was going to bring to school. **(AN: Whoa! How big is the garage if it can fit all their pokemon??O__o)**

Norman replied, "They're going to be with you also. Now, are we all set?" we nodded and returned our pokemon in their pokeballs. May, Aud and I pressed a button that made our pokeballs shrink and attached it to our necklaces while Paul attached his to his belt. "Good. Paul, use the Porsche to get you to school." My purple-haired bro nodded reluctantly in response. We gathered our school stuff and headed to my car.

"I call shotgun!" exclaimed May as we approached my car. I sat behind May while Aud sat behind Paul. The said boy started the car and asked Norman to open the garage door for us.

'_Good luck, kids. Try not to hurt, or better yet kill anyone on the first day of school._' Norman thought as he opened the garage door for us. I rolled my eyes because he worries too much.

"Can do!" I called as we drove past him. "You better not hurt anyone as well,when you're at work!" I sat back on my seat and got my iPhone and played a song because it might take a while before we get to the school.

_Hello LaRousse High_.

---writing---writing---writing---

**AUDREY'S POV**

When we got to the parking lot, there were only 4 groups of people there. There were also students in the front of the building. Crap, now we have to put with people staring at us _again_. And what's sad is that I couldn't find Javi, Chynna, Anela, Shun, Kat and Nikki anywhere. From the corner of my eye I saw Misty putting her iPhone back,

"They must be in their classrooms by now." she said to me. I nodded without looking at her. Some people stopped talking to stare at our car – thank Arceus that the windows are tainted – and started to whisper to their friends about something while occasionally pointing to our car.

"I like this car, okay?" Misty snapped at May who probably thought why she picked this car. "Don't be so self-conscious." Then she turned to Paul, "Are you happy we didn't take the truck now? You guys, this is no big deal. Just park there." She pointed to an empty spot near a very familiar car…

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "That's Anela's." We parked by the blue BMW. I could still feel the stares of our new school mates. Geez, don't they know it's kinda annoying being stared at? I saw Misty shrug from the corner of my eye.

Before we stepped out of the car, the school bell rang. I began silently thanking the legendaries that people invented the school bell and detention for being late. But May came out the car first and was seen by a girl with blonde hair with a pink streak and pink eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw May, but she quickly recovered and entered the building. Misty smiled sheepishly after reading that girl's thoughts. As the rest of us stepped outside, everyone else was gone. They were all inside the building, and hopefully in their classrooms.

May led the way to the entrance of the building. "Let's get going. We don't want to get detention for being late on our first day." We followed her silently. The halls were silent when we entered.

Although May was the first to reach there, it was Paul who opened the door and talked to the assistant of uncle. "Excuse me, we're here to see the dean, our uncle."

The lady sighed silently, but when she looked at us, the bored look on her face disappeared quickly. She fixed her hair with her right hand while still staring at us, but mostly Paul. I can only think of one word describing her. Paedophile. I saw Misty getting a little red, trying not to laugh at my comment. After, Ms. Paedophile replied.

"You must be the Maples. Right this way." She pointed to a door then smiled at us, mostly at Paul. I made sure she didn't see me mouth the word 'paedophile' to Paul. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Come in Paul, Misty, May and Audrey." called our uncle from the other side of the door old lady pointed to.

We entered the other room together. When May closed the door shut, I walked over to uncle and gave him a hug. The rest of my siblings – yes, even Paul – hugged him as well. He cleared his throat once we took out seats.

"I trust you know ALL the rules?" he asked in a serious tone and face.

"Yep!" I responded remembering our chat last night. "We chatted with Javi, Chynna, Anela, Shun, Kat and Nikki last night. They told us _everything_." He nodded,

"Good." He got several pieces of paper on top of his desk and handed us each one, "These are your class schedules. _Stay out_ of trouble. _Be careful_. And have fun on your first day!" he waved to us as we left the room. We nodded.

"Good bye uncle!" Misty said and nodded at me causing my face lit up in excitement. "Hope you enjoy the wonderful day!"

I concentrated on sunlight, blue sky and all things that make up great weather. He looked confused at first once he saw that it became sunny all of a sudden then he saw me concentrating then winked at him. He chuckled.

"_Wonderful_ weather indeed. And you too."

---writing---writing---writing---

**AT HOMEROOM**

**CHYNNA'S POV**

I sighed and looked at my clothes again because I have nothing else to do. Today, I was wearing a black top under a red hoodie, a black short skirt. My eyes matched my outfit. I also had my black necklace with a pendant with my family crest, a blood red rose in it. I don't know where it came from, I was wearing it when I met Javi, Jay, Anela, May, Misty, Paul, Norman and Audrey but before that, I don't remember anything. Not even who my parents were.

Glancing at my friends, I saw Kat and Nikki wearing almost identical outfits. Kat was wearing her turquoise round neck shirt with black graffiti design, black elbow-sleeved, waist-cut jacket, jeans and white Chuck Taylors with turquoise laces. Nikki was wearing her round neck purple shirt and also had on her black vest. Her skinny jeans and black converse with purple designs and white laces matched her outfit. Kat's black hair was in a high ponytail and Nikki's dark brown hair was in a higher high ponytail. Kat's turquoise eyes and Nikki's blue eyes stood out because they seem to be excited and only letting their eyes show it. I smiled at their direction, but I didn't let them catch me smiling then.

Anela was wearing her lavender and gray striped collared t shirt, which has the letter A in silver cursive at the upper right of her shirt, jeans and white shoes with lavender laces. I guess lavender is the color of the day for her. **(AN: No duh, Sherlock)** She also had a white arm warmer on her right arm, folded so it is between her wrist and her elbow. Anela's dark gold eyes were practically screaming "Where are they? I can't wait to see them again! It's been almost 2 decades!" She was wearing a white headband on her light blue hair.

Shun didn't look bad wearing black elbow-length shirt, green jacket, jeans and blue and green ZooYork with dark dark dark dark dark purple laces**.(AN: [Kat and Aud]LOL. [Chynna]Doesn't it make it black? [Aud]Nope. There's this difference ;))** His golden brown eyes were looking out the window. He had his long black hair in a low ponytail.

Javi surprised me. He _almost_ looked cute wearing his black shirt under his navy blue jacket, jeans and navy blue converse. His blue eyes shone under the bright light coming from the windows. His white hair was messy but it looked cute on him. But that doesn't mean I like him okay you bastards?

I sighed once more. When are they coming here? We have been waiting for 1 minute since Mrs. Marculeta left the room for Cresselia's sake!

"_Don't be so impatient, Chynna._" Javi spoke to me telepathically. "_Don't ask me how I found out you were getting impatient. I know because whenever you are impatient, your face goes all annoyed and you look at something for a long time like the answer is already there but you just can't figure it out. In fact, I think I'll show you._" He copied the look on my face. I rolled my eyes at him.

Finally, Mrs. Marculeta walked back into the room just as Nikki asked, "When are they getting here?"

Mrs. M clapped her hands once then said, "Class, settle down now please! I have great news." but as usual, no one listened. Suddenly, as if by force, all the students were facing in front, mouths closed and shocked faces. The whole class was like that; even Javi, Anela, Shun, Kat, Nikki and I couldn't escape from the position.

"May." I managed to mumble, but it was so low, only my friends and family could hear it. Even if they are also from the other side of the door which I am sure somebody is leaning in to listen. I heard someone drag their feet away from the door and I managed to smirk. Got ya, Misty. My friends partially struggled to nod in response.

"We will be having 4 new students joining us today at Room 143." **(AN: and you all know what 143 means, right? ;))** Mrs. Marculeta smiled, oblivious to the fact that the class is struggling to move. "They're right outside right now. I think you're going to like them." Yes, I think so too, very much. "Come in now!" she motioned for the 4 newbies to come in.

I've known the 4 for years now, so I know they can quiet a room with their looks – of course me, Javi and Anela can as well – in a second. My friends and I rolled our eyes at our classmate's expression. _Typical Room 143_. Misty nodded her head at me in response.

"I'm Audrey Maple." said the smallest Maple.

"My name is May Maple." I wonder why she didn't say Maylin…Misty do you know?

"Misty Maple here." said the orange haired girl while shrugging.

"Paul Maple." mumbled my purple haired cousin. All of them just ignored the fact that May let us go of our actions and that she is not making them hang open their mouths. I rolled my eyes seeing my classmates.

"Welcome to LaRousse High and to our class. I'm Mrs. Marculeta." Mrs. Marculeta greeted them with a warm smile and oblivious to the hanging mouths. "Now will anyone-"my friends and I shot our hands upward at lightning speed. Mrs. M blinked.

"_I guess she didn't expect us._" Javi telepathically told us. Mrs. Marculeta composed herself,

"Umm…okay? Audrey, May, Misty and Paul, these are-" this time it was Misty who cut her off, so don't give me that look!

"Chynna, Anela, Javi, Shun, Kat and Nikki. We know them. Shun, Kat and Nikki are our…childhood friends, and Chynna, Javi and Anela are our _relatives_." I stared at her blankly and made sure she heard my thoughts. Gee, Misty. I sooo didn't notice the pause. Good job also emphasizing on the word relatives. She just smiled in response.

"I guess you're lucky to know some people already." I saw from the corner of my eye Audrey look down to the floor.

Not again! Please don't tell me she hacked the website of the school and managed to find the permanent records and profiles of each and every student! Misty looked at me with a look that clearly states "Then we won't tell you."

"Please take your seats beside them. Free period everyone!" Mrs. Marculeta continued oblivious to my little chat with Misty. She is the best teacher ever!

"You're right about that." said the only mind-reading vampire to me. "She has clean thoughts and she's nice too."

"Wait." Javi motioned for us to stop talking for a while so he could concentrate on a sound barrier to put around us. Blocking our noise so our chats wouldn't be heard by the people in the room, yet we could hear them well.

"I have news!"Audrey said excitedly. "It's official! I can control the weather."

"So it was your doing why the sky cleared all of a sudden!" I accused and complimented her. Some of my friends gave a small laugh.

"Cool! Nice job, Aud." Anela told her. She beamed.

We talked about random stuff for about Manaphy knows how long when a certain blunette with blue eyes said something to her friends which caught our interest.

"They seem nice. That guy named Paul though looks kinda scary." The girl was named Dawn thought the only people listening to her were her green haired and emerald eyed cousin named Drew and her black haired black eyed friend named Ash. What she didn't know, is that my whole group of friends stopped to listen to their conversation intently. Paul growled loudly – since our class wouldn't even be able to hear him – and started glaring daggers at them while everyone else except Misty, who was reading their thoughts, laughed.

Soon, Misty joined in the laugh fest and at the same time, Javi lost his focus on the sound barrier, so it broke. Our laughter quieted the whole room and the whole Room 143, except Mrs. Marculeta, who is oblivious to everything that happens in the class, is now staring at us. I wonder why?

May looked around the room then turned to stare at her notebook. "Don't they know it's impolite to stare?" May quietly asked. I, along with a few of my friends, smirked. This should be interesting.

---writing---writing---writing---

**DAWN'S POV**

As soon as Mrs. M said free period, my friends and I couldn't stop talking with each other. But what's new? Other than the fact that there are 4 new beautiful and – can't believe I'm actually saying this – hot students in our class.

Ash turned his chair so he could face me and Drew. "Hey guys, did you notice that it suddenly became sunny a while ago?" **(AN: [Chynna] gasp! He noticed something)** I shook my head.

"Amazing! Ash noticed something." I faked shocked. Ash glared at me from under his hat and Drew rolled his eyes at us.

"Never mind that." Drew said, interfering whatever me or Ash was about to say. "What do you think about _them_?" He pointed his thumb towards the new students. I took one look at them then back at my friends.

"They seem nice. That guy named Paul though looks kinda scary." But him being hot, cute and mysterious makes up for it. Drew looked back at them then he looked confused.

"Is he glaring at us?" When Ash and I turned to see what he meant, we saw Paul glaring at us and the others were laughing. Wait! Hold on! They were laughing? I was sure I wasn't the only one shocked because 1) they NEVER laugh before. Heck, they barely talk to anyone else besides their friends or unless they were spoken to. And 2) their laughter is so unusually beautiful. I can't help but let my mouth drop for what felt like the 15th time that day.

Then they fell silent all of a sudden, but that doesn't mean everybody went back to their own business. Oh no. We continued staring at them as if we were contaminated and they had the only antidote. May looked at the room then went to staring at her notebook. She whispered something to them causing some of them to smirk.

Then, just as fast as the noise of the class disappeared, it came back. It feels as if we're forced to talk. This day is really weird and creepy. Even though the class isn't focused on the Group now, I would find some people sneaking peeks at them, but would quickly look away, not wanting to get caught staring.

Ash and I brushed it off quickly, but I wish I could say the same for Drew. Drew still seems to look confused as to what happened just then. He has this look on his face, the same look of his whenever he is solving Einstein's riddle **(AN: [Audrey] trust me, you don't want to try out that riddle. I got headaches for weeks trying to solve it!)**. Typical Drew, always wanting to know an explanation on how the world goes 'round. He continued staring at them.

Unfortunately, Misty caught him staring at them and turned back to her group of friends to inform them about it. All of them turned to look at us. I was already looking back at them with Drew when Ash felt like somebody was staring at him and decided to turn.

May and Drew, me and Paul and Misty and Ash were the only ones seeing eye to eye while the others kept glancing back and forth between us and their staring friends. After almost a minute – but it felt like forever – of not doing anything but me staring at Paul, Ash staring at Misty, Drew staring at May and vice versa, May pouted and turned to look back at her friends. Paul and Misty did the same after. Audrey, Chynna, Nikki and Anela looked lost in thought. I wonder what they're thinking.

"That was…awkward." Drew finally said taking his eyes of them and – most especially – May. Wow, I never actually thought my cousin would have a crush on somebody! But he could just be confused about something. And too bad that he said he'll never have a crush on anybody. **(AN: [Chynna] but a crush is different from falling in love! [Audrey] Yes! There is this HUGE difference!)**

"For once, I have to agree with you." I said. He smirked and flipped his hair. Oh good Lord, please don't tell me he's gonna-

"Of course, you do. I _am_ older than you. I _am_ also smarter." –tease me again. I sighed. Crush or no crush, he is still my cocky cousin.

The Group stood up without making a sound and walked over to the door. Just as they reached the door, the bell rang. How did they know when to leave? The class doesn't have a clock and they don't have watches for Jirachi's sake! Ah well. Not my business. **(AN: you're too nice for your own good Dawn)** I got my stuff and left the room with Ash and Drew.

---writing---writing---writing---

**AUDREY'S POV**

"Why wasn't May able to control Drew?" Chynna asked me as I put my books and other stuff in my new locker, not surprisingly beside hers.

"Dunno. Either she can't," I turned to look at her with a mischievous face, "or she just won't." Chynna snickered

"Yup. Maybe that's the problem." We paused to listen to 3 people – 1 girl and 2 boys – walk over to us. "3, 2 and 1. Cue the blunette." Chynna whispered to me. Was Dawn _that_ predictable?

"Hi! You're Audrey right?" called the blunette from the group. I turned to look at Dawn, Drew and Ash.

"Yeah. You guys got my name, but I don't seem to know any of yours." I lied to them casually. It could've worked but I sounded bored, so they might get suspicious. I noticed only Drew seeming confused at my response. What's up with this dude? Is he solving Einstein's riddle or something?

"My name is Dawn. This is my cousin Drew and my friend Ash." The legendaries seem to like me and Chynna today because this girl and Ash seemed to be oblivious to my tone. Chynna and I could feel that there's gonna be an awkward silence, so I looked for a distraction.

"Cool Pikachu you have there." I said seeing that it wasn't there before. "What pokemon do you have?"

"I've got also a Sceptile and a Charizard." He seems to love pokemon. He will be perfect for Misty!

"A Piplup, Aipom and a Pachirisu." informed Dawn.

"Roserade, Flygon and Absol." Drew said flcking his hair. So he's the guy Shun and Kat were talking about! This day just gets better by the second.

"Cool!" I said fake excitedly. "I've got a-" but I was cut off by Chynna herself.

"Aud." She said in a warning tone. "We've got to get going now. Even though Mrs. Marculeta is nice, she doesn't really like tardiness in her class." But I knew she just won't let me tell them my pokemon to them since she has the look that says: I don't really trust them. I nodded to her in understanding.

"Okay. It's nice knowing you three!"I waved them good bye after I closed and locked my locker and walked away with Chynna. Then Chynna and I whispered something to each other at the same time.

"Yeah. Ash is nice and loves pokemon a lot so he's perfect for Misty. Dawn and Paul match the whole opposites attract thing. May and Drew, well, isn't it already obvious?" It's shocking how she's not my sister.

---writing---writing---writing---

**DREW'S POV**

Audrey and Chynna left, Ash had to go to class early this time, Dawn was getting her stuff from her locker, and I was thinking about the Group and what happened in Homeroom, complete with my I'm-solving-Einstein's-riddle face.

The Maple kids are really different from the past new students we had. They look nothing alike. They don't even have the same eye or hair color. But there is something about them that makes them related – somehow.

They are also supposed to be cousins to the Amaya twins and Javi Jones, but they don't even look anything like they're related! How did they become friends with Shun, Nikki and Kat? Why was Paul glaring at us? Or better yet, was he really glaring at us? Did he actually hear us from the other side of the room? When we were _clearly_ whispering, _not_ shouting. Now that I think about it, Kazami, Jones, the Amaya and Kuzayo twins and the Maples are really different.

Shun always has his hands in his pockets. He keeps his hands in there as if he is scared that what might be in there might get lost. What is he hiding in there? **(AN: [Aud] if you must know its shurikens and kunais. [Kat] NO!!He keeps those in his jacket he keeps there are his family's charm and his wallet! [Shun] What are you my stalker?!?!?![Aud]Maybe… )**

Javi barely shows any emotion. He's not emo since I see him sometimes smiling and laughing when he's with his friends and mostly Chynna.

Whenever I'm near Chynna, she seems to bring out heat and when Dawn bumped into her, Dawn said she felt burning hot.

When Anela's around, the air around her seems to get thicker. Like what it feels like before a storm. **(AN: [Audrey] I got the idea from Queen Bee. We don't own it either!)**

Nikki mostly holds on to her necklace with a black but sometimes purple diamond. It looks like some sort of thick liquid. What could be so important about it? What is it anyway?

Kat always brings a pen around. You could see her writing things down in paper, tissue, her arm, leaves and on tree bark. When I passed by a tree she wrote on, the writing vanished before my eyes. Now why would some girl bring a pen with disappearing ink?

Paul seems almost invisible. I barely noticed him unless he talks or do something. It's like he can disappear/blend with his surroundings like a chameleon.

Misty has this face that shows that she knows too much. She is always looking around the room for some reason. During class, when I thought that something is up with them, she looked in my direction right away.

Audrey is hard to figure. She seems to have her private chats with Chynna and Anela every once in a while. She also seems to be the most outgoing than the rest, but she never tells anyone what to do.

Lastly, there is May. I don't really tell people that I can lip read because it's no big deal. When May whispered to her friends "Don't they know it's impolite to stare?" and the class got noisy all of a sudden, I really got suspicious about them.

But when May looked at us, I saw how she really looks like for the first time. I just stared at her and she just stared at me. Her eyes really amaze me, like they've seen too much and yet eager to know more. I can't help but think '_Damn she looks cute!_' especially when she pouted.

Don't give me that look and wipe that smirk of your face! Don't even think about it! I, Drew Hayden, don't like her! What could have given you that idea, punk? I find her an airhead, a bit too optimistic girl who has beautiful, silky, chestnut brown hair, enchanting, pretty, sapphire blue eyes and a really innocent face… **(AN: suuure, Drew. You don't like her. **_**Really**_** innocent also. Just don't get on her nerves when she's near a dart gun/gun/knife/any materials used by assassin.)**

"Drew!" yelled an annoyed Dawn in my ear. "Wake up from day dream land already."

"Huh-what?" I asked confused.

"Come on! Let's get to class already. I don't want to get another tardy slip from Mr. Perez." she walked towards our Math class.

"I wasn't the reason why you were late in the first few times." I mumbled rolling my eyes. I caught up with her with a few long strides. Wow dude, I can't believe I was actually dozing off thinking about some girl I just met! Bad, Drew! Bad, bad, bad. I mentally slapped myself.

Dawn and I were just about to enter the room, me still trying to solve what is up with the Group, when Dawn bumped into someone with purple hair by the door. Beside him was a girl with brown hair. They turned around to see who bumped the purple haired boy. I smirked at Dawn then turned to see who she bumped into. I paused then put the smirk back on my face. Speak of the devil.

"Watch it Troublesome."

**Audrey: We're going to make this short**

**Chynna: So we can discuss about other stuff later**

**Kat: R and R everyone!! No flames please! Constructive criticism is accepted!**

**May: And here are the profiles (from the school's website which was just edited) of Chynna, Javi, Anela, Kat, Nikki and Shun!**

**Name: Chynna Amaya**

**Age: 15**

**Description: raven black hair with a red streak and red eyes**

**Birthplace: ???**

**Status: Student and Coordinator**

**Hobbies: tae-kwon-do, soccer, baseball, drawing and violin**

**Pokemon: ??? **

**Bonus Info: Her dad is Jay Amaya, the dean of LaRousse High. Her sister and twin is Anela Amaya. She has an adopted brother named Javi Jones. Her other friends are Kat and Nikki Kuzayo, Shun Kazami, Anika and Matthew. Her cousins are the newbies Paul, Misty, May and Audrey Maple. Other than that, there's nothing more to say.**

**Name: Anela Amaya**

**Age: 16**

**Description: light blue hair and gold eyes**

**Birthplace: ???**

**Status: Student and Trainer**

**Hobbies: tae-kwon-do, baseball, soccer and guitar**

**Pokemon: ??? **

**Bonus Info: Her dad is Jay Amaya, the dean of LaRousse High. Her sister and twin is Chynna Amaya. She has an adopted brother named Javi Jones. Her other friends are Kat and Nikki Kuzayo, Shun Kazami, Anika and Matthew. Her cousins are the newbies Paul, Misty, May and Audrey Maple. Other than that, there's nothing more to say.**

**Name: Javier (Javi) Jones**

**Age: 17**

**Description: white hair and blue eyes**

**Birthplace: ???**

**Status: Student and Trainer**

**Hobbies: track 'n field, soccer, baseball and violin**

**Pokemon: ??? **

**Bonus Info: He was adopted by Jay Amaya, the dean of LaRousse High. He has two siblings named Chynna and Anela Amaya. His other friends are Kat and Nikki Kuzayo, Shun Kazami, Anika and Matthew. His cousins are the newbies Paul, Misty, May and Audrey Maple. Other than that, there's nothing more to say.**

**Name: Kat Kuzayo**

**Age: 16**

**Description: black hair and turquoise eyes**

**Birthplace: LaRousse City**

**Status: Student and Trainer**

**Hobbies: baseball, cheerleading, soccer, swimming and guitar**

**Pokemon: ??? **

**Bonus Info: Her grandmother takes care of her and her sibling. Her sister and twin is Nikki Kuzayo. Her friends are Chynna and Anela Amaya, Javi Jones, Shun Kazami, Anika and Matthew. Her other friends are the newbies Paul, Misty, May and Audey Maple. Other than that, there's nothing more to say.**

**Name: Nikki Kuzayo**

**Age: 16**

**Description: dark brown hair and blue eyes**

**Birthplace: LaRousse City**

**Status: Student and Trainer**

**Hobbies: soccer, baseball, cheerleading, swimming and guitar**

**Pokemon: ??? **

**Bonus Info: Her grandmother takes care of her and her sibling. Her sister and twin is Kat Kuzayo. Her friends are Chynna and Anela Amaya, Javi Jones, Shun Kazami, Anika and Matthew. Her other friends are the newbies Paul, Misty, May and Audey Maple. Other than that, there's nothing more to say.**

**Name: Shun Kazami**

**Age: 17**

**Description: black hair and golden brown eyes**

**Birthplace: LaRousse City**

**Status: Student and Trainer**

**Hobbies: track 'n field, soccer, baseball and drums**

**Pokemon: ??? **

**Bonus Info: His grandfather takes care of him. His friends are Chynna and Anela Amaya, Kat and Nikki Kuzayo, Javi Jones, Anika and Matthew. His other friends are the newbies Paul, Misty, May and Audrey Maple. Other than that, there's nothing more to say.**

**ADDED BONUS INFO FOR THE HOBBIES THAT'S NOT IN THE "WEBSITE":**

**May- flute**

**Misty- base**

**Paul- piano and bongo drums(AN:LOL!!!)**

**Audrey- guitar and flute**

**Drew- piano and guitar**

**Ash- drums**

**Dawn- clarinet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Audrey: Wow! Another chapter! Shocker!**

**Chynna: Thanks to the people who reviewed so far.**

**Kat: Ummm…where are the guys?**

**May: *looks around* Dunno.**

**Dawn: Didn't see them since last chapter.**

**Misty: *comes in dragging Drew, Ash and Paul tied together in ropes* These guys were in a room full of pokemon, pokeblock, brushes for pokemon, etc.**

**Kat: Looks like they found the pokemon room.(AN:[Kat] They're making me look BAD!!!)**

**Audrey: *rolls eyes* No duh Einstein. And I suppose you found out that e=mc****2**** and F=ma.**

**Kat: *cowers in corner* gah! Don't talk science. Too much information for my brain.**

**Paul: *asks Chynna and Audrey* Can I have the Raikou?**

**Misty: Oh! I saw the Suicune. Can I have it?**

**Chynna: Whatever as long as you do the Disclaimer and we'll talk business.**

**Paul: aMedleyOfRedandGreen doesn't own pokemon or Shun. If they did, things would be according to what they want.**

**Audrey: Everybody gets cookies except for Kat, who let the door open for everybody to enter or exit.**

**Kat: *bangs head on the table* Why? Why?**

**Audrey: *singing voice* Tell them that it's Human nature! LOLz! On with the story!**

**Everlasting Love- Chapter 4**

**DAWN'S POV**

"_Watch it Troublesome_."

May laughed a little. She offered a hand to help me up. "Sorry about that…and I am sorry again. This time for not catching your name? You are?"

I smiled "Dawn. Dawn Berltiz. And the jerk behind me, who also didn't help me up, is my cousin Drew Hayden." Drew shot me an annoyed look. I smiled sweetly at him and May laughed lightly again.

"Oh! I realized I haven't introduced myself. My name is- but I'm sure you know that by now." she looked at us suspiciously. I smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, as I was saying before, sorry about that Dawn. As you can see, my brother is 'to cool' to say sorry." She turned to face him with a serious expression, but there was excitement in her eyes. "Come on now Paul. Say sorry to Dawn." After a few seconds, the said purple haired boy turned to me and muttered,

"Sorry, Dawn." May smiled and patted the head of her brother. He hissed at her. At least, I think he hissed at her. It was just so low. She smiled innocently at him.

"You're siblings are also Misty and Audrey right?" Drew asked them. Geez, couldn't this guy just get to the point? "You don't look like-"

"Who even said we were supposed to be quadruplets?" Paul and May answered his not finished question. They must have heard it several times already. "Did anyone also say that we were adopted? We were found in different orphanages."

"But Audrey and I were the only ones from the same city but we never saw each other until we were adopted." May said nonchalantly.

This time, it was Paul who spoke by himself. "Norman is our dad. We moved here because he is going to be the new professor in the University of LaRousse. He is going to teach about pokemon."

"Don't you guys have a mom?" Drew asked. I saw May and Paul twitch an eye. May eyes started shining again, but this time, not with excitement. Paul looked at his sister sadly then they turned their attention to us.

"We _had_ a mom." they said together. Oh my. Please don't tell me that their mom died.

"Three years after we were adopted, it was raining and it was around 9 in the evening." Paul spoke. "Our whole family was going to go camping in a forest behind our house. While Norman and Caroline were fixing our tents, we decided to walk around. We came across a couple of angry Houndour and Houndoom."

"They must've thought we took something from them because once they saw us, they started walking over to us." May said her voice cracking a bit. "They were about to hit us with a strong Flamethrower attack when Caroline jumped in front of us and took the hit for us."

"We were outraged and battled the Houndour and Houndoom using our Pokemon." Paul glared at Drew for bringing it up and back to his sister with a sympathetic look. I saw a tear drop from May's eyes. She wiped her eyes quickly with her hand and they both looked at us blankly.

"See you around." they said together almost whispering. They walked off to the back of the room and sat in the two vacant desks without making eye contact with anyone.

I looked at my cousin. "Nice going Drew." I walked off to our seats in front**."(AN: There is a seating arrangement by the teachers in all classes.)**

Drew looked somewhat pissed off. "How was I supposed to know that they don't have a mother?" **(AN: Awww. He actually cares!)** he asked me sitting down in the chair beside mine. "I was just wondering why they didn't mention a mother. Is it wrong to ask a question?"

Before I could respond, Mr. Perez walked into the room carrying a book, notebook and a few other papers. Kids rushed to their proper seats.

"Pop quiz class." He put his stuff on the teachers table, "It will be done orally. I expect you to solve for the answer mentally. You can only write the problem in your notebook." Shit, it just had to be done mentally. Why does the world hate me so much? I silently groaned. He walked around the room and stopped in front of Drew's desk. "Mr. Hayden, what is x4 when x×5×3=60?"**(AN:[Kat]Audrey!!! You are torturing me with this MATH!!)** Drew scribbled the problem in his notebook fast.

"Umm…256?" he replied after a few seconds. Lucky Drew for being good in Math. Mr. P nodded in response and turned to me.

"Ms. Berlitz," I got ready with my pencil and notebook, "what is 99×11+5×3÷2×2-5?" **(AN:[Kat]Audrey!!! WHY!!) **I wrote down the problem.

Oh shit! I can't believe he's making me solve GEMDAS! I guess I better test my luck. "357?" Please say yes. Please say yes…

Mr. Perez sighed "No Ms. Berlitz. 1099 is the correct answer. I'm afraid I'll have to find you-" Please don't say it! Don't say it! "-a tutor." He said it. I groaned and hit my head on my desk as he walked to some other poor kid's table.

He asked kids questions, each answering him either a correct or wrong answer, but I was the only one who Mr. Perez said needed a tutor. Why does the world keep on torturing me?

"Mr. and Ms. Maple," my head shot up and I turned to look at Mr. Perez acknowledge May and Paul in the back of the room, "welcome to LaRousse High and please tell me what is the value of x when 55×26+x=1129+871?" they wrote down the question as he read it from his notebook. They will so-

"570."-get the answer? What the hell? They didn't even miss a beat. Mr. Perez looked surprised. He managed to find his voice and announced that they got the correct answer. Mr. P turned to look at Paul.

"Paul, can you perhaps tutor Dawn Tuesdays after school?" my mouth dropped open. Him? My tutor? Oh good Lord. I noticed May was smiling at Paul.

"Fine." he muttered then turned to glare at May.

Mr. Perez seemed oblivious to Paul glaring at May because he clapped his hands together and said "Wonderful!" He turned to me, "Dawn, meet your new tutor." Perfect. Just perfect. "Wait. May, is it okay with you if you change places with Dawn?" Hello? Is anyone asking my opinion? No! This day is just super. And now my new seatmate will be Paul.

May turned to look at Paul who was giving her a look that said: agree-and-I-will-make-you-wish-you-were-never-born. She seemed to understand the look cause she turned to Mr Perez and smiled, "Sure." Paul looked like he wanted to kill her.

I groaned inwardly. Today is just not my day. I grabbed my stuff and went to the now vacant seat beside Paul. As I passed by May, she accidentally bumped me and our stuff fell.

"Oops. Sorry about that." I barely heard her, because I went to get my stuff scattered on the floor. I didn't even see her slip a piece of paper on my notebook. I finished gathering my stuff, and sat at May's old seat.

I turned to look at my purple haired seatmate. "Hi! I guess you're my new tutor."

"No duh Troublesome." He rolled his eyes at me and looked at my notebook. I followed his gaze and saw a note written in a handwriting I've never seen before. It said:

Good luck with my brother Dawn! Be nice Paul. -May

"Wow." I was shocked. How did she even get it in there? She's good.

"I'm going to kill her later." mumbled a very angry Paul. I looked at May but she seemed busy.

I nudged Paul, "I don't think she will really care. She has seen something worse than death, the real side of my cousin." I swear I could practically see his face lit up.

---writing---writing---writing---

**PERIOD BEFORE LUNCH**

**MISTY'S POV**

"Misty! Wait up." quietly yelled my youngest sister. "I know you're really excited for swimming but can you wait?" I had to smile. Before I could respond, a black haired and black eyed boy with a hat and a Pikachu on his shoulder walked up to us.

"Hey. Misty right?" he called to me. "You left your book. Oh, hey Audrey." I turned to look at Aud questioningly but I understood immediately. Ah, the benefits of being a mind-reading vampire.

"Hi Ash." responded my emerald green eyed sister. "This is my big sis Misty, but you probably know that by now."

I smiled at him, "Nice to meet you. Thanks also for giving me back my book." I said retrieving my book.

"So, what's your next class?" he asked us "Maybe I can show you the way. I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Swimming. And I guess you can show us around." I said shrugging.

He smiled cutely at us, "Great." I smiled back and Aud snickered, but I ignored her. I like this boy. Ash has a good mind. He doesn't think bad thoughts. And he actually made me smile, not the fake smile I usually give, a real smile. He looks really cute and sweet…

Aud coughed to get our attention. "So, can we get to class now?" 'I don't wanna tell our coach we were late because you 2 were staring at each other.' I blushed slightly at her thought, but I quickly brushed it off and replaced it with a glare. She just smiled innocently at me.

"Okay. Sure! Follow me." Ash said to us completely oblivious to my private little chat with Audrey. I glared one last time at her before I followed Ash. She chuckled quietly before following us.

We(Ash and I) talked about pokemon and battling strategies on our way to the pool. Aud was busy recording every minute of my chat with Ash. I don't know how, but she just is. I realized we reached the pool already.

"Thanks for escorting us here." I told him truthfully.

Aud smirked, "Yeah. We really enjoyed it." I pinched her hard causing her eye to twitch.

Ash smiled at us again. "No problemo. I'll see you in the pool. Heck, I'll even introduce you to my friends."

"Okay." I replied.

"See ya Ash!" Aud said waving. "Say 'hi' to Drew and Dawn for me."

"Sure. No problem**."(AN: he said that twice already. Doesn't this guy have a wider vocabulary? Oh wait! He **_**is**_** Ash)** he walked towards the boy's locker room.

I turned to look at Aud, "We should get going too."

She rolled her eyes at me and giggled, "It took you long enough to figure that out Sherlock."

"Where were you guys?" May hissed at us once we reached them in one corner of the locker room.

I blushed a little while Aud casually lied for me. "Misty got close to eating, so I brought her outside to calm her down." Thank Arceus for giving me a sister that knows when I need help!

Nikki nodded. "Okay. We'll meet you guys outside." she said pushing the others out the door.

"Come on. You don't plan to be late right?" I asked her changing already. Once we finished changing, we went outside to meet with the others. Aud and I laughed at the scene taking place before us when we reached our friends. Paul seemed to have pissed off a blunette named Dawn because she was shouting and glaring at him. Paul didn't seem bothered, so he just stared at her. Chynna, Nikki, Anela and Kat watched them in amusement. Aud walked toward Dawn and calmed her down.

I looked at Paul, "Could you go at least one day without pissing somebody off?" he just looked bored and pointed to something. The rest of us followed the direction he was pointing to and burst into giggles.

May was being held back by Javi and Shun from pummelling this green haired boy, whom I found out was named Drew. He looked at her blankly, not understanding a word she was saying because she was cursing him in Spanish **(AN: OMG! The vampires are linguists!)** Chynna, Anela, Kat, Nikki, Aud and I stopped laughing – Paul wasn't even laughing – once May said something…somewhat…harsh and not May-like.

"What did she say?" Dawn asked confused.

"Something a bit too harsh." Aud replied walking with us towards our friends and Drew.

'_Damn, she looks cute when she's angry_.' Drew thought. I smirked.

My smirk grew wider as I read May's thoughts. '_Why that pompous, grass-head, jerk, cute, arrogant, hot, snob, son of a-wait! Cute and hot? Snap out of it May!_' By then, Dawn, Anela, Chynna, Kat, Nikki, Aud, Paul and I reached the others.

Aud sighed, "Will you two lovers quit it already?" That seemed to catch their attention because they turned to her with crimson faces.

"I don't love him/her!" they both yelled together causing their blush to grow darker. I can see where this is going, but Chynna beat me to it.

"Who said it was you guys?" she said smirking. They blushed more which surprised me because I thought it wouldn't be able to get any redder.

"_I think we've discovered a new shade of red_." Javi told us – except Dawn, Drew and Ash – telepathically.

Before any of us can respond, coach blew his whistle. _Phweeeeeeeet_! We turned our attention to him.

"Alright, listen up! I need you all to make groups of 10! Within that group divide yourselves equally. Half of you will stay here," he pointed to one end of the pool, then to the other side, "and the other half should stay there! Move it!"

Drew and Dawn walked over to Ash and 7 other people while my group of friends and I moved closer to each other. We split up and Paul, Shun, Chynna, Nikki and Aud walked to the other side of the pool. We waited for further instructions.

"This will be a race! Freestyle!" we arranged ourselves with me in front. This is going to be a piece of cake, with it being _just_ a big pool. "Ready, get set…go!" I dove into the water and took off. I can't believe how slowly I was going! I must be losing my touch. I didn't see who I tagged, I don't care. When I got out of the water, I saw Paul halfway through the pool. 5 seconds later, ash came out of the water.

"Wow, Misty!" he said walking over to me. "You're really fast."

I smiled. "Thanks Ash! I just love swimming that's all so I practice whenever I can."

"Cool." he said. I continued chatting with Ash about stuff. I found out he really loves Pokemon.

Javi and Shun gave me an odd look, but Aud, Nikki and Chynna smirked and whispered to each other.

"Looks like May, Drew, Paul and Dawn aren't the only lovers." I was soooo going to kill them later.

-writing-writing-writing-

**LUNCH**

**3****RD**** PERSON/NORMAL POV**

"Are you sure you guys aren't hungry?" Kat asked her vampire friends.

Aud groaned, "For the 18th time, yes! We already ate last night." she yelled loudly since Javi was already keeping the shield up.

Shun put his hands up in shoulder level, "Okay. Calm down. We're just asking to make sure." Shun assured her.

They all sat down in a table in a corner of the room. Javi, while still keeping the shield up, only bought a large grape soda and was sipping the drink slowly**. (AN: Just so you know, these vampires in the story eat **_**very**_** little compared to regular people)** Chynna bought a medium-sized salad and was chewing it slowly. Anela and Misty were really "busy" with a conversation and haven't touched their hot dogs yet. Paul was busy reading Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief so he barely touched his fruits. May was slowly eating her large fries like somebody was on top of her, watching her every move. Audrey was nibbling her giant cookie slowly while writing something in her notebook.

"You people look anorexic." Shun, Kat and Nikki stated. Kat and Nikki looked somewhat ashamed for letting it out, but Shun didn't take it back. They glared at Shun.

'This dude deserves a taste of his own medicine.' thought Paul then he turned to Shun with a mischievous face. "You eat a lot for someone who is supposed to be on a diet so you can walk on walls and others." He pointed to Shun's stomach, "It's a shock you're not obese." Shun looked at his lunch tray consisting of 3 pieces of chicken, a large lasagna, a bowl of fruits(bigger than Paul's) and a large soda. The others laughed at Shun while he stared at his food blankly.

May, after finishing half of half of half of her fries **(AN: whoa! Shocker she is not eating a lot no?)** stared at the table and said to her friends, "Uncle wants to see all of us…Norman is there too." In response to that, the Group stood up quietly, put the uneaten food in the trash can and walked to the doors leading to the hallway.

"I think I forgot to mention I have to ask you who you want me to add for-" but Javi didn't finish because as soon as they stepped outside, Paul, misty and May bumped into Dawn, Ash and Drew. The 6 fell to the ground hard while the others tried to hold their laughter.

"Ow! Feels like I've hit a wall!" said Dawn rubbing her forehead with her hand the same time that May exclaimed "Why didn't I see this coming?"

"Calm down May." Audrey told her sapphire eyed sister in between giggles.

"You should really listen to your sister _March_." but of course Drew decided to piss May off. "It's not like you're psychic or anything." he stood up and smirked at May. **(AN: Oh no. Never insult a psychic about stuff like that Drew! It just ain't pretty!)**

Kat, not anymore laughing, helped May, Misty, Paul, Ash and Misty up.

May mumbled a thanks to Kat while brushing off the invisible dust on her clothes before turning her attention to the green haired boy. "First of all, I give most of the instructions in my family."

Drew turned to look at Misty and Audrey who nodded, "She does." He turned to look back at the red-faced brunette with a calm expression.

"And I am not just going to take orders from an arrogant, cocky, grass headed jerk like you!" If Drew was shocked at her statement, he didn't show it and only flicked his hair. "Second, why do you keep pissing me off?" She tiptoed so she could talk to him eye to eye, "And lastly, MY NAME IS MAY!" she was about to hit him in the shin when Audrey and Chynna decided to gold off May.

"Sorry for bumping into you guys." Dawn replied apologetically.

"Again." muttered Paul while rolling his eyes. Shun swore he heard a vein pop in Dawn's head.

"Well, excuse me mister! At least I'm saying sorry!"

Anela sighed, "Here we go again."

Ash just sweatdropped and turned to Misty. "So sorry about my friends." he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Misty smiled at him, a bit red because she was trying not to laugh. If drew and Paul looked amused seeing the outraged girls in front of them, then Misty is more amused to what they are thinking.

"Sorry about our brother Dawn." Audrey said to the blunette. Dawn tore her eyes away from Paul and changed her glare into a smile.

"_Wow. Mood swings much_?" Javi told his friends telepathically.

"It's okay." replied the blunette.

"We'd really love to stay and chat, but our dad is waiting for us." Anela said urgently.

"You'd better go now _June_; your uncle wants to see you. I wonder what the little girl did this time." Drew smirked at her shoving his hands in his pockets.

May fumed, "For the last time, MY NAME IS-" she cut her statement as a thornless, ruby red rose was shoved in front of her face by none other than Drew himself.

"-May." Drew said calmly. "Consider this rose as a welcoming gift to our school." A flick of his hair would normally piss May off, but she was still pretty dumfounded.

"Umm…thank you." May said accepting the rose.

"Hey guys?" Ash asked Drew and dawn. "Not that I don't want to be with them, but I'm just so hungry! I didn't even eat breakfast."

"Okay. See you around?" Dawn waved and walked towards the cafeteria with Ash and Drew.

The Group started to walk towards the dean's office but May was walking slowly, staring admiringly at the beautiful, thornless, ruby red rose with jewel-shaped dew drops on the petals. She found it just breathtaking. When she caught up with the others, teasings, questions and answers filled the silent hallway.

"Speechless, May?" [Misty]

"Hey, is that thornless?" [Kat]

"Are you okay?" [Shun]

"Why are you interrogating me?" [May]

"We already interrogated Misty and Paul." [Anela]

"Didn't see that also?" [Paul]

"What kind of psychic didn't know that _the_ Drew Hayden, the hottest and most popular boy in school, gave _the_ May Maple, whom he just met for less than a day, a thornless, ruby red rose?" [Chynna]

"You think he's hot?" [Javi]

"I've never seen him do that to anyone before. And I've only been here since the start of the school year." [Anela]

"Yeah! He never did it to anyone before. I should know since 1) I've been his batch-mate since Kindergarten and 2) word spreads fast, especially if it has something about popular people." [Nikki]

"Awww. That's so sweet! May's got herself a boyfriend!" [Audrey]

Among all things said, she only blushed on Chynna's, Anela's, Nikki's and Audrey's comments.

"Shut up." She said sheepishly clutching the rose with both hands to her chest. "Besides, he _is_ human."

"So was Caroline at first." Audrey pointed out.

"That's right." agreed Chynna. "But that didn't stop Norman from falling in love now did it?"

"Love ALWAYS finds a way, Maylin Maple." Anela said. May blushed a shade of red nobody knew even existed, but before anyone could say anything else, Javi announced that they reached the office.

The assistant looked surprised to see all of them. She was about to tell them to leave when a voice from the dean's office called "Let them in Clarisse**.**I asked Chynna, Anela and Javi to bring their friends here this morning."

"**Right** away, sir." the so-called Clarisse**(AN:[Kat] LOL!! Audrey was reading Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief when she made this that's why Paul was reading it!!) ** replied then directed the kids to jay's office.

"I told you they'd be here." Norman said just as the door closed and all kids are in the office

Jay chuckled. "You're right. I guess I should trust you more."

"So, why did you want to speak to us?" Paul questioned Norman and Jay as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaning against a wall with Javi and Shun.

"Well, we wanted to give all of you a new pokemon. So we caught some pokemon during our free time." Jay announced going inside the closet.

"What's the catch?" Anela asked Norman, eyeing him suspiciously.

Norman smiled, "The catch is that we're not telling you what pokemon they are. You will pick it randomly. No using of powers." He added after seeing the looks of some kids in the room.

"Awww…had to try."May, Misty and Javi said chuckling a little.

"We also have to go outside. They all won't fit inside this little room." Norman eyed May suspiciously, "We also don't want your rose to get wilted no do we?" May blushed scarlet while the others laughed. **(AN: LOLz! Jay can see what's happening in the present. In other words…he knows how their whole day went!! :)))** Norman opened one of the windows which was big enough for them to go through.

"Coming through!" Nikki said before she broke into a sprint and jumped put the window and landing on the ground without a sound. The others landed also without a sound on the grass beside her.

"Here they are!" Jay announced jumping out the window and into the field where everyone else was waiting. The kids each got a pokeball, without using their powers thankfully, as Jay passed by them.

"Go on and open them." encouraged Norman.

"Okay. Come on out!" chorused the kids as they threw their pokeballs releasing their new pokemon. They caught their now empty pokeballs and stared at their pokemon.

A Glaceon [Kat's], Umbreon [Nikki's] and Leafeon [Shun's] saw their new trainers and jumped into their waiting arms happily. The Entei [May's], Suicune [Misty's] and Raikou[ Paul's] stretched, for being in the pokeball for a while, before kneeling in front of their new trainers, who patted their heads affectionately. The Rayquaza [Anela's] flew into the air before it dived to pick up its trainer who hung for her dear life. The Drakrai [Javi's] stared at his trainer and vice versa and Javi said "Cool." the same time his Darkrai said "Cool." but in pokemon language. The Cresselia [Chynna's] let itself be pet by its new trainer, who was also thnking ways on how to use Cresselia in contests. The Celebi [Audrey's] was flying around her new trainer excitedly before landing on her arms.

"Thanks Norman and Jay!" the kids said. The brothers smiled at the kids as they played/got to know their pokemon better. They seemed to love their new pokemon. They returned their pokemon 10 minutes later.

"Damn it!"May said after attaching the shrunken pokeball on her necklace surprising everyone. "Grasshead is in ALL of my classes!"

"How did you know that? Wait. Let me rephrase the question. As in ALL of your classes?" asked a very confused Audrey.

"Unfortunately, yes he is." May replied.

"Oh! Before I forget," Norman reached in his pocket and retrieved a pokeball, "Happy Birthday Audrey."

"Happy Birthday Aud!" exclaimed everyone else.

"Thanks guys! I thought you forgot." a very happy Audrey admitted. She got the pokeball from Norman's hands.

"Nah." Misty said. "How could we forget?"

"And presenting our presents-" too bad Javi didn't finish.

"It's Audrey's birthday?" Dawn, Drew and Ash asked loudly exiting the building and walking over to them. Jay nudged Norman and secretly pointed to Drew and Norman was staring at Drew as if to figure him out. **(AN: [Chynna] Omai!! [Aud] I know. Norman is already checking out Drew and he and May haven't dated yet!)**

"Yeah." Misty said. "Oh. Um…Drew, Dawn and Ash? This is our dad, Norman. Dad, meet Drew, Dawn and Ash."

"Pleasure to meet you." the trio said to Norman who smiled in response.

'_Keep an eye on Drew, Misty. Tell the others to also be careful around him. He is getting a bit suspicious about us…and he has this thing for May as well_.' Norman thought for Misty to know. She nodded to him.

"Well, I've got to get going now." Jay announced. "I've got a meeting coming up soon." He kissed the top of Chynna's and Anela's head and ruffled Javi's hair and left.

"And I've got to get to work."Norman checked his watch to complete the charade. "I only got 30 minutes left for my break." Norman also kissed the top of Misty's, May's and Audrey's head while he ruffled Paul's hair and left.

"Bye dad! Bye uncle!" called Javi, Anela, Chynna, Paul, Misty, May and Audrey to their dad and uncle.

"Hold on. Wasn't it Kat and Nikki's birthday yesterday?" Ash looked at the Kuzayo twins, "So that means you're just one day older than her." **(AN: LOL! Ash just said that Kat and Nikki were born a day before Audrey did which was over a hundred years ago! Ouch. That gotta hurt.)**

Kat and Nikki glared at Ash. Ash, Drew and Dawn looked confused, Paul is Paul while the others tried. They really tried. Even Javi, who was the best at controlling his emotions, tried. They even swore that they tried. But when that sentence came out of Ash's big mouth, they started laughing hard. So much, tears were falling down from their eyes and some had to hold on to their aching stomachs.

They soon got a hold of themselves and the Group said at the same time "Inside Joke." answering the confused looks on Drew's, Ash's and Dawn's faces.

Audrey took hold once more of the present Norman gave her. "Okay. Come on out!" she threw the ball and out came-

"A Plusle!" Kat announced.

Audrey rolled her eyes and picked up her Plusle, "No. It's a Minum." she said sarcastically. Even her Plusle rolled her eyes.

Ash stared at the red electric type pokemon. "But I thought that a Minum is blue and that a Plusle is red."

He earned a hit on the head with Misty's mallet due to that statement. Ash was rubbing his head where Misty hit him as she hid it again.

Dawn stared at Misty in shock. "How did you-"

"Don't ask her." Shun cut her off. "She won't tell us also."

"Ow." Ash whined. "That hurt a lot. Hey. Misty, why did you hit me in the head?"

"For being a dense idiot." Misty answered his question nonchalantly.

Drew looked at May, "So May, I guess we have the same schedule."

May stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "H-how did you know that we had the same schedules? What the fuck? Are you stalking me?"

Drew took a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it revealing May's schedules. "I'm no stalker, May. You just dropped it on your way to swimming. I have the exact same schedule." He put the piece of paper in May's hand. "Now, let me be a gentleman and escort you to our next class _April_." He smirked as he offered a hand.

She growled at him. "My name is May you over grown cabbage. And since when were you a gentleman?" she asked him.

"Since now." he smirked and flipped his hair.

May looked pissed. "Then my answer for you offer is-"

"Yes." Chynna interrupted her. "She would love to."

"I would what?" May asked Chynna.

"Your gift for Audrey is to do whatever she says for a day." Chynna pointed out.

Audrey perked up. "Seriously? I get to tell her what to do the whole day today?" Her friends nodded. Audrey smiled mischievously, "Then I want May to-"

"Audrey, don't you da-"

"-get me ice cream later!"

"Yes!" May shouted while Chynna exclaimed "What?"

Audrey smirked, "Who said I was finished? I also want May to accept Drew's offer"

Now it was Chynna who shouted "Yes!" while May exclaimed "What?"

Drew chuckled and turned to look at the pissed off sapphire eyed brunette. He offered his hand once more and put on a real smile. "Let's go now May. I'll even show you around the school if you want."

May was surprised to hear some sincerity in his voice. She glared at her friends one last time and turned to Drew. She stared at his hand thinking whether to accept it or not. After she made up her mind, and checking if he was going to be a gentleman or not, she accepted his hand with a soft smile. He returned the smile. Drew led May to the school again and they went inside together, but Drew opened the door for May of course. **(AN: WEEEEEE!! That's pure Contestshipping folks!!)**

When they were sure the couple was safe inside, Audrey, Chynna, Anela, Kat, Nikki and Anela sighed "Young love." then burst into giggles.

Paul mumbled something about if Drew hurts his little sister. Misty turned to him saying "You sound just like Norman if he was here to witness this." That caused the others to crack up again.

Paul rolled his eyes at them. "Whatever. Let's just get to fricken class already."

Audrey nodded, "Sure. But first," she took out Plusle's pokeball, "Plusle return."

"See all of you later in last period!" Misty said.

"Yup! I can't wait for soccer!" Kat announced excitedly.

**Shun: How come Nikki, Kat and I don't get legendaries?**

**Chynna: Because, you have to be a vampire first.**

**All: oh…………**

**Kat: That chapter was good!**

**Drew: No it wasn't! It was horrible!**

**Audrey: *raises eyebrow* So you mean to say that you didn't like it when you and May were together?**

**May: *looks down sadly***

**Chynna: cough**busted**cough**you're**couch**in**cough**trouble**cough**exclamationpoint**cough**

**Drew: I mean…uh…wha…umm…uh…I didn't mean it like that!**

**Audrey: Whatever Drew. Let us just say this once…**

**May: *still looking down and saying softly* review please everyone … **

**Drew: *looks at May***


	5. Chapter 5

**Audrey: Heyyy there person-sitting-in-front-of-this-computer-screen!**

**Chynna: Welcome you to the 5****th**** chapter!**

**Kat: …That sounds so weird coming from you guys. You're acting way to friendly**

**Chynna and Audrey: Shush!**

**Jake and Shun: *walks in* What's up?**

**Audrey: The ceiling, clouds, sun, etc. Next time, look up yourself!**

**Jake and Shun: *sweatdrops***

**May: aMedleyOfRedandGreen doesn't own pokemon and Shun but only the many OCs they have.**

**Audrey: *rubs temples* Okay, I just want to get this straight. If you people actually think we got the idea of this story from Twilight and Pokemon, then you are WRONG! We were actually drawing May and our friend, who was drawing with us also, somehow managed to put fangs on her, so that's how it happened.**

**Kat: We weren't thinking of anything about Twilight! Only when we started writing the story.**

**Chynna: Whatever. On with the story!**

**Everlasting Love- Chapter 5**

**3****RD**** PERSON/NORMAL POV**

"I pick Ash, Dawn, Joshua, Melissa, Mimi, Joseph, Bri, James, Alexa, Dion and John." Drew, captain of the Red Team, enumerated and kicked the ball. Raffie caught it with her foot.

"Umm…Anne, Ben, Sera, Claudine, Dave, Sam, Nadia, Juan, Agnes, Brianna and Eric." listed Raffie, captain of Blue Team. She kicked the ball towards the center and Calvin stopped it with his foot.

"Definitely Mark, Mara, Chloe, Kara, Lorelei, Luis, Zach, Mike, Genevieve, Lissa and Kate." Calvin, captain of the Yellow Team, said and passed the ball to Jake, captain of the Green Team.

"Paul, Shun, Chynna, Anela, Kat, Nikki, May, Misty, Aud, Anika and Matthew." Jake told Coach Bryan while dribbling the ball with his foot.

"Okay. Thank you for not fighting over who-gets-who this time like in baseball last week." Coach Byran looked up from his clipboard, "Go ahead and change already. I'm going to get something done first. I'll be back in 30 minutes. Drew, Raffie, Calvin and Jake watch over the class."

Drew, Raffie, Calvin and Jake nodded and headed to the locker room.

-writing-writing-writing-

**FIELD 5 MIN LATER**

**NORMAL POV**

"I gotta say Grasshead wasn't much of a jerk like before. At least most of the time we were together." May confessed sitting down in the goal area where her friends were sitting. Jake though, was in the other side of the field, passing soccer balls to the other team captains.

"So you had fun?" Audrey asked with a raised eyebrow.

May shrugged "Only when he wasn't acting like a damn jerk to me, which lasts about 1 minute after every 5 minutes." She leaned against the goal, "I just don't get him. First he won't do what I want him to do, then he goes all Mr. I-think-I'm-the-best-so-you-should-follow-me and then he goes all sweet all of a sudden." Kat then walked over to them from the other side of the field.

"Out of all the teams," Kat groaned and sat down beside her sister, "we just had to be the damn Green Team. We always play last! I want some action!" She started doodling on the ground with a serious expression.

"Just be lucky they didn't see us play one of our favorite sports yet." Nikki pointed out. "They might fight again like what happened in baseball."

"Tryouts for soccer, baseball, track 'n field and cheerleading are gonna be in different fields ri-" May wasn't able to continue because she just received another vision and Misty was watching it with her.

"You better want to put Anika and Matthew in defense." they said together once the vision ended.

"Who are Anika and Matthew anyway?" Paul asked looking around the field, memorizing each and every detail of his classmates. He can't help it. It's a habit.

"Anika is this blonde girl with a pink streak of hair and pink eyes. She's just your average smarty-pants who's in love with pokemon and Matthew." Anela replied.

"And Matthew is this boy with dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. He is also a smarty-pants who loves pokemon and Anika." Nikki supplied.

"Too bad they don't notice their crushes love them back." Chynna said. She turned around and waved to their said friends in the bleachers. "Anika! Matthew! Over here!" she shouted. Anika noticed her friend waving frantically to her and went to her. Matthew followed Anika.

"Hi! Are these the relatives you were telling me about?" Anika asked her friends while sitting with them in the goal. Matthew sat beside Anika and Misty raised an eyebrow at his thoughts and actions.

"Yup." Chynna nodded. "This is Audrey; she's the brunette with emerald green eyes." she pointed to the said girl.

"Hey! How's life?"

"This is May; the other brunette with sapphire blue eyes." Chynna continued pointing at May this time.

"Hey!"

"The orange haired girl with aqua eyes is Misty." Chynna pointed to Misty.

"Hi there."

"And the purple haired, onyx eyed and non-emo dude is Paul." Chynna finished. Paul just turned to them with a blank expression and nodded.

"Don't worry about Paul." Audrey informed Anika and Matthew. "He just needs to know you better." The two nodded in response.

"Oh!" May exclaimed blinking in surprise. "Ash is going to come here later and invite to his birthday party in 2 weeks. Dawn will follow him after doing something so she could ask Paul about their…TUTORIAL LESSONS!" She made a fist and hit the innocent grass. "I have to tutor Drew in science every Tuesdays thanks to certain people." Jake, Chynna and Aud looked away trying to find something interesting to talk about.

Paul made a small smile in victory. "I guess I'm not the only one who gets to be stuck tutoring some idiot every Tuesday."

May turned her head to growl at her brother. "Shut the hell up Paul."

"Here comes Ash." spoke Anela.

"Hey!" Ash called getting closer. "Do you guys wanna-"

"-Come to your house for a birthday party in 2 weeks? No thank you." May said absentmindedly.

Ash looked to shock for words. "How did you know that?"

Misty glared at her sister before turning to Ash. "Uh…word travels fast?"

"I only thought of it just a while ago with Dawn."

"We heard you talk about it with Dawn."

"From across the field?"

"We can lip read."

"But the field is so HUGE."

_Time to end this nonsense_. Chynna thought. "Idiot says what."

"What?" Ash said looking confused. Then as if lighting struck him, "Oh! I get it. Nice one."

Dawn came over just then. "Hey Paul? Can I come over to your house for tutor? I think I'll bring Drew along with me for his tutor with you, May." she said turning to the brunette. May twitched at the thought of having to tutor Drew Science every Tuesdays.

_In our house? Is she fucking crazy?_ Paul thought to himself. _Although, it will be easier for us to get Drew and May to get together in our house _**(AN: OMG! LOL! Paul is playing matchmaker as well!)**_… but it's worse for me since Aud, Chynna, Nikki, Kat and Anela might do something with me and Dawn…they might also do something to Misty and Ash-_

"Ehem." Misty faked coughed to stop Paul's thoughts and motioned to the impatient blunette.

Paul decided for his sisters' benefit and turned to look at Dawn, "Whatever." he muttered.

"Great! I'll be needing your address."

Misty took out a pen and a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote down their address. "Here. Just give a copy of this address to Drew and Ash as well since May will be tutoring Drew in Science and I will be tutoring Ash Social Studies in our house as well. That is if it's okay with you." she asked the black haired boy.

"Sure. It's fine with me. I'll just go with Dawn and Drew."

"Okay!" the blunette replied happily.

"Oh!" Audrey face palmed. "I forgot to mention that Jay is adding another day for our study session. It's now every Tuesdays and Fridays after school." Her friends nodded in response.

Coach Bryan appeared carrying 3 soccer balls. "Alright! Listen up!" called Caoch Bryan from the middle of the field. Everyone turned to look at their coach. "The order of the games will follow: Red vs. Blue then Yellow vs. Green for the preliminaries. And the game after that will be the battle for 3rd place then the battle for 1st place." He put down the 3 soccer balls he was carrying. "I expect that the teams who are not playing yet _will_ practice, except for the final game. Get ready for the 1st game!"

Ash and Dawn walked to their places in the field. The game ended with Red Team victorious with the scores 9-6.

"Hmmm…not that bad." observed Paul. "For beginners."

Jake turned to his teammates. "Okay. I expect everyone but Paul to show NO mercy. Paul, I expect you to show _lots_ of mercy. Go easy on them dude, they're _fucking__ young amateurs_." Everyone laughed at Jake's expression when Paul hit Jake playfully, but it was still hard.

"_Shit! I almost forgot. Make sure you have your ballers_." Jake told his family telepathically. "_We have to give our very best here but we should remember to not stand out too much so the power limiters-like thing should be on your wrists now._"

They rushed to the field recalling their strategy for the game. The game ended with the Green Team victorious. But who didn't see it? They had 15 points and the Yellow Team got zero. Paul showed lots of mercy to be fair. After the game, they showed no sign of being tired.

"That was totally AWESOME!" announced Anika. "Now we're gonna have to face the Red Team who looks pretty panicked."

The Red Team was in fact panicked. They were talking who will take on the mid fielders. Jake's team really surprised the whole class, even Coach Bryan. Shun, the goalie, was just leaning against the net of the goal while watching everybody else play. Anika and Matthew, the 2 defense, did really well for people who are not much into sports. When it was the final game, the rest of the class was in the bleachers, edge of their seats, and watching intently.

Several times, the ball flew across the field and landed straight into the goal. Both teams definitely gave their best. Shun had to move in this game. The Green Team made sure they let the other team score. In the end, Green Team won victorious with a score of 10 and Red Team with a score of 5. Coach Bryan called a few announcements to the class and dismissed them.

Everybody either went to the locker rooms to change and go home or stay for the soccer try-outs. The people who stayed were divided into 2 groups. Drew, Ash and Dawn were talking to each other in the middle of the field. Paul, Jake, Shun, Misty, May, Anela, Nikki, Kat, Audrey and Chynna were sitting in the bleachers talking about being an immortal. Shun, Kat and Nikki needed to be informed since they only met them for about 3 months. Within those 3 months, they became close, but they never really talked about being a vamp.

"So do you guys actually have super hearing, super strength and super speed?" Kat questioned. Their answer was a nod to all three questions.

"And you obviously don't shine." Shun commented.

"That IS the worst mistake anyone could make with us vamps." Misty said. "Direct sunlight could seriously damage us cause we have fragile-like skin. We can become very sick and maybe even die due to too much heat exposure

"What's going on?" she asked with obvious curiosity.

"Nothing. Just fucking leave now Troublesome." Paul muttered under his breath. "Shouldn't you be with Grasshead and Idiot in the middle of the field?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you if you would all want to go to the mall with us tomorrow? We're planning to go to Galleria."

Misty made a face. "As in _the_ Galleria? The best place to go shopping for clothes, accessories, school supplies, and the best place to hang out after school?" She turned to Dawn and said "No thanks. We are busy with something tomorrow."

Dawn looked a little disappointed. "Oh okay. What sports are you trying out?"

Shun took out a piece of paper and began reading from it. "We've finally agreed that all of us will do soccer. Paul, Jake and I will try out track 'n fields. Misty, Kat and Nikki will go for the swimming team. May, Kat and Nikki are for cheerleading. All of us are going to do baseball. And Aud and Chynna are trying out for tae-kwon-do."

"Cool!" said a way too enthusiastic Dawn. "I'll be trying out for soccer and cheerleading as well. I really want to get in the cheerleading squad. I've always wanted to try-out but I never really had the guts to do it. But this year, I'm going to try it out."

"Good for you." Misty said truthfully. "Hope you'll make it."

"Do you think I will be able to make it?" Dawn said as she sat beside Paul. Nikki raised an eyebrow at her actions seeing there was an empty space beside May, who was nearer, but shrugged it off.

"Oh, you will definitely make it." May said leaning on the bleachers behind her. She narrowed her eyes at 2 people who decided to join the group. "Hi Ash. What the hell do you want Drew?"

"Nice to see you too May. Thanks also for the nice greeting. I feel so loved." Drew said sitting beside May. Ash sat beside Misty. Chynna nudged Audrey, Anela, Nikki and Kat and pointed to them. Misty glared in their direction.

"Just answer my question already Grasshead."

"Okay." Drew said giving in. "We came to see what Dawn was doing here with you guys. Happy?"

"Before I came to this school and met you." May mumbled looking away.

"Actually, you should be happy that you get to be seen being with me May."

"Really now? By the looks of all the girls giving me, I don't really think I'm liking the fact that I am now the most 'popular' girl in the whole school."

"Just enjoy your popularity while it lasts _June_." He smirked at her. May rubbed her temples mumbled to herself to calm down.

"Okay." Dawn said clapping her hands together. "So, let's get this straight. Every Tuesdays we, me, Ash and Drew, are gonna gather up in the park to go to your house together. We will arrive there around 4pm. We will be there until 6pm. Misty and Ash will work on Misty's room. Paul and I will work in the kitchen/living room, depends on where it seems more nicer-"

Paul jolted upright from his position and was staring at Dawn with a raised eyebrow. "'More nicer'? Nice grammar Troublesome"

"Why can't we work in the backyard again?" asked Drew.

"Because that's where we have our tutorials every Tuesdays and Fridays. We always _study_ there. And we don't want anyone getting hurt." The words escaped Shun's mouth before he could realize that it was a wrong choice of words. Kat and Nikki hit the back of his head hard while the others gave him a look. Drew raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. Dawn was looking confused. Ash actually had the guts to say the question the other 2 just can't say.

"What do you mean exactly when you said you don't want anyone getting hurt?" Ash asked. Misty face palmed.

_Crap. Ash is smart and very observant for a dense idiot_. she thought. "He means we don't want any of you guys getting hurt. Literally. We uh, let um, our pokemon out during our study sessions. They practice their moves while we study or do whatever. We also um, have practice battles or games with our pokemon."

"Uh yeah!" Anela agreed. "We love battling and practicing with our pokemon. And sometimes we uh, get a bit carried away. One time, I had my Infernape out for a practice battle with Kat and her Staraptor. I told Infernape to aim a fire spin to Staraptor but he dodged it, but the fire spin kept on going until it hit something – or someone – that was in its path. Which was Chynna sitting down with her Delcatty and Spanish book open." Anela wasn't really much of a liar. It wasn't that she was bad at lying, it was just that she hated lying to people.

Chynna was rubbing her temples. _She just _had_ to tell them that experience_? she thought in embarrassment. Misty calmly rubbed her back. Misty just hate seeing people defenceless.

"Yeah." Kat supported. "Fortunately, Jake had his Rapidash out. He ordered his Rapidash to do extreme speed and toss Chynna and Delcatty into his back. Rapidash went fast to Chynna seeing that Chynna was all the way across the yard. Chynna was caught off guard though."

Shun had his hand in his chin, clearly trying to remember something. "Come to think of it," he turned to look at Jake and Chynna, "did Jake already repay you with 42 ice cream sundaes yet? You know, for not saving your poor Spanish book?" Jake gave him a look.

Chynna looked blank for a moment then suddenly perked up. "Oh yeah! Jake still needs to buy me 24 more sundaes!" **(AN: [Chynna] Oh yes! Sundaes! Also meaning sugar! XD)**

May closed her eyes while leaning back against the higher bleachers. "What I wouldn't do to get an ice cream sundae right now."

"Just remember, you still have to buy me ice cream later!" Aud announced happily.

"Dang. There goes my allowance." May said teasingly. Aud stuck out her tongue playfully.

"So do you guys wanna play a game while waiting for Coach Bryan?" Drew asked.

"I don't think we can play a game. Even if it IS short." May replied sadly. Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? Afraid that I will beat you?" he taunted. May frowned.

"I am not." she snapped. "It's just that Coach Bryan will be here any second now and the other teams are almost done playing an-"

"Awwwww….. look Drew she's scared to be beaten by us…" Dawn teased.

"Whatever." Paul said and got a ball. "All I know is that I'm beating you guys."

-AFTER THE GAME- **(AN: We're having writers' block. So we don't wanna describe the game)**

"Yeah! WE Won! Oh Yeah! 13-15 was a pretty tight score wasn't it!" Kat cheered.

"Yeah… We were soo AWESOME! " Chynna said.

"Damn you Nikki! I was about to catch the ball May kicked but you just had to fix her shot didn't you, bitch."Drew cursed

Nikki stuck her tongue out and said "Of course."

"And Drewsy, Just to let you know .WIN" May added darkly, her Sapphire Blue eyes lidded with hunger.

**Chynna, Kat and Aud: Finished!**

**Misty: So this chapter was all about the final class and how we got things settled for Tutorials?**

**Kat: Yep.**

**May and Paul: *glaring* You people just **_**had**_** to make me Drew's/Dawn's tutor.**

**Chynna, Kat and Aud: Yep!**

**Misty: At least you don't have to tutor a nice but idiotic and dense boy.**

**Ash: yeah and…HEY!**

**Chynna and Aud: Only gonna say this once and nicely…REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE! AND YOU SHALL GET CYBER COOKIES!**

**Kat: Here are Anika's and Matthew's profiles! :D**

**Name: Anika Gomez**

**Age: 16**

**Description: blonde hair with a pink streak and pink eyes**

**Birthplace: Pewter City**

**Status: Student and Trainer**

**Hobbies: training with pokemon, studying, photography and arts**

**Pokemon: Pichu, Vulpix and Altaria**

**Bonus Info: She was disowned by her mother. She is a very smart student. She loves pokemon a lot. Her best friend is Matthew Adams. Her other friends are Chynna and Anela Amaya, Jake Jones, Shun Kazami, Kat and Nikki Kuzayo and Paul, Misty, May and Audrey Maple.**

**Name: Matthew Adams**

**Age: 17**

**Description: dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes**

**Birthplace: Pewter City**

**Status: Student and Trainer**

**Hobbies: studying, training with pokemon, studying, being with people, studying and learning new things (aka studying)**

**Pokemon: Luxray, Alakazam and Onix**

**Bonus Info: He is a very smart student. He really loves pokemon. He knows almost anything about them. His best friend is Anika Gomez. His other friends are Chynna and Anela Amaya, Jake Jones, Shun Kazami, Kat and Nikki Kuzayo and Paul, Misty, May and Audrey Maple.**


End file.
